Family Love And Faith
by xNymira
Summary: Elianna, has never known half of her family, leaving her wondering who she is. But her mom has always told her stories, to her they almost seem like fairy tales but it's far from it. They leave her wondering 'Is it true', 'why am I dreaming of him/them' When a Meteor crashes it changes EVERYTHING, forever! Will she get her mom back and who took her? Who do you think it is? OCxJazz?
1. Let It Begin!

Hey Transfans!

Like with most of my stories (On wattpad) I do a vague 'what to expect 'chapter'

It's **Not** necessary that you read this, but if you'd like to find out what may happen in the future of this story - read on!

Thankies!

 **Disclaimer** : I **Don't Own** anything Transformers, Songs, Quotes, Poems,

or

Harry Potter - (Which is just in chapter 1.)

But **I Do Own** my OC's! Rose, Elianna, Keira...Etc.

(I hate those Disclaimers...but there needed, right?)

Fun fact: My puppy, Skye - well, she's 5yrs old now... She loves to sit with me while I'm writing! 

Now then, this story has long been on my mind. Posting _my first ever fanfic._

(It's been changed, improved, edited through the years so no worries!) 

_Some_ \- (not all) of the chapters will be long (2,000 range) - sorry bout that!

(I posted a few chapters of Family, Love, and Faith under the account xNymira on awhile back.

Like I said, **It's been updated/changed/and improved** since. So those who have been following/reading this maaay wanna re-trace your steps and re-read it, I'm sad to say!) 

Now, however it's chapters are fully uploaded on Wattpad under my username Element-Of-Dreams (though it's not complete.)

Anyway, enough rambling! 

What to expect- (I can't say too much)

 *** If you see something along the lines of=** *-Song - Artist -* **I apologize! The reason for that, is On Wattpad they allow songs, and pictures so I have a song and picture to go along with nearly every chapter. I'll do my best to remove them.** ️

What else to expect-

 *** Supernatural abilities/powers.**

 *** Some minor, improvised swear words... like 'shiz' I apologize in advance for that!**

 *** More then one villain, including Megatron and his Decepticon followers.**

 *** Twists and turns, like most stories!**

 *** Last but not least... Expect the Unexpected.**

Now then, read on my fellow bookworms read on!! 

*insert evil laugh* 

~Lithôniel, (Ashley), xNymira, Element-Of-Dreams

Last but not least... Feel free to pm me! I won't bite 


	2. Expect The Unexpected

**Chapter 1- Expect the Unexpected**

Needed for this chap, and many more to come... *sigh*-

Italic and Apostrophe ' ... ' _are thoughts, lalala~ '_

Two Colons in bold **:Com Link:**

Dash symbol - ... -hearing thoughts in head-

Word(s) in Italics without apostrophe marks ', are putting emphasis on that certain word.

Example = _holy crapola, she's pregnant!_

Italic Asterisk _*are songs, from the radio.*_

Phew! Sorry bout that... Now, Onward Ho! 

Oh, and I _do_ assure you, it is a Transformers story!

(I say that for the beginning of this chap. Lol)

 **Chapter song-**

Best Thing That Ever Happened - By Steve Jablonsky Trans. soundtrack

 _(You can listen to that elsewhere if yah want...it inspired/helped with this chap.)_

 **"I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?"**

–John Lennon

It's just a normal early sunny Saturday afternoon In Door County Wisconsin, USA. And I'm watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban with my mom, Keira. Most people my age would think I'd be out with my friends, playing video games, reading, doing homework, lazing around on the beach, or just plain dead bored. But at this moment, I'm currently having a movie day with my Mom. It's an idea we came up with, my suggestion actually..after one of my friend's parent's passed away not too long ago.

And I'm glad she accepted the idea, it's brought us a lot closer. Now we're the equivalent of being best friends.

Now, onto the movie!,

Hermione had just said-

"You've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man!"

"It's true, sir Sirius is innocent." Harry said standing next to her.

"It's Scabbers who did it." Ron said from his hospital bed.

All three Dumbledore, Harry, and Hermione turned around to look at Ron.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's my rat, Sir. He's not really a rat well he was a rat... He was my Brother Percy's rat. But then they got him an owl..."

"The _point_ is, we know the truth please believe us." Hermione said desperately.

"I do Miss Granger but I'm sorry to say the word of three 13-year-old wizards will convince few others." He spoke looking between Harry and Hermione.

Dumbledore then walked over to Ron and put a hand on his injured leg while he spoke, making Ron yell out in pain as Dumbledore kept gently hitting it.

"A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who've forgotten how to listen."

A bell chimed. It looked like an invisible lightbulb appeared above the Headmaster's head.

Walking around the infirmary in a trance, he spoke "Mysterious thing, time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the dark tower. You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen, and you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss.

If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns, should do it, I think."

As he was about to close the door, he said "Oh! By the way, when in doubt I find re-tracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck." He winked and exited the room with a smile.

Ron then asked from his hospital bed after Dumbledore left "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Another 40 or so minutes later and the movie finished. And honestly I was rather bored as mom and I had previously watched the other two Harry Potter Movies before this, and she now had other things to do. - We're Potter heads!

While she headed into the kitchen to start dinner I thought of what to do next. _'should I draw? Nah... Computer? Eh.'_

"Why don't you go do something outside, Elianna? It's nice out!"

It was sometimes creepy how she did that. It was like she could read my thoughts.

I looked out the window from where I sat on the couch, then at my car. _'Good point, and idea...'_ So that was the beginning of today's plan a car ride, but where to? "Good idea, thanks mom!"

I jogged to my room and got dressed in a green tank top, with a light weight button up white, green, and tan plaid shirt over the top I put on some of my favorite jeans that were well worn, had some small ripped holes in them and then my white sneakers. I put up my hair in a ponytail after that. No makeup, I hate makeup why hide who you are?

I started out the door to my car. "Forgetting something?" Mom laughed as I heard the jingle of my car keys. "Oops... Wouldn't have gotten far without those! Thanks again." I smiled then continued my small trek to the garage to my grey hardtop 1966 Pontiac GTO (which is in amazing shape.) I had gotten for my 22nd birthday 3 months ago.

I'm one who loves old muscle cars, and some of today's brand new sports cars. Can you figure that one out?

Someone couldn't exactly 'peg' me as a girly-girl, even if they tried. I'm a Tomboy. Don't get me wrong, I like some shiny and fluffy things such as fluffy blankets, pillows and shiny lamps, or cars. However, I loathe jewelry. I'll only wear necklaces!

I'm an odd one, thats for sure.

Back to the present!

I decided to drive around a bit then head to our local park, maybe the mall just for the heck of it.

Since I've had this car, my dreams have gotten stranger and by "stranger", I mean stranger then normal..and they come more often. I've also noticed that my car, acts unusual every now and then.

However, I'm use to odd, and bizarre things happening after my 22 years of living - that's my life, after all.

I've grown up with weird hair, eyes, and very puzzling dreams Etc. So hey, I'm ready for the next 'hurdle' life has to throw at me! _'I think...'_ Yah see my dreams, are usually about other... How should I put this? Planets? Nothing a human could make, or do.

I see things from out of this world. Literally. For example, I have had beings that I can't see try to teach me a language that's imprinted on a giant cube metal cube. Which is usually floating in mid-air, in a black room.

I've learned some of that odd language, but not enough to speak. Nor read, entirely.

I've also seen metal beings in the distance, and the buildings... So much metal It can get kind of sickening to look at after a while yet it's still fascinating. It keeps me wondering like it would most people ' _why me?'_

I noticed the car speed up on its own, and another car coming straight at us from the on-coming lane which, of course, freaked me out. I started to scream things such as "Holy shit!", and "What the frag is going on..?" As the car came closer the more my car started to do weird crap. Again. It swerved out around the cop car, then in and out of the other cars trying to lose the cop. I then noticed the speed of my car starting to climb 70 mph.. 90 mph.. 110 mph.. It climbed to abnormal speeds, speeds this car couldn't go.

I began to breathe heavily _'I'm going to die, inside a crazy car, being chased by a crazy, insane policeman. What's my life coming to?'_

After that incident I attempted to regain control of the vehicle, but the car resisted. It just wouldn't listen! So, I gave in. – What more could I do? Hurt myself by bailing out of the car at 110mph? I think not.

I noticed around 10 minutes later that we came up to a wooded area, it was a perfect place to literally kill someone. Nobody was around, And it didn't look like anyone had been for a very long time. Nor would they be.

My car came to a complete stop without my control. I was just on the verge of being a little too freaked out, - of passing out. Almost. Not quite.

I got pulled away from my thoughts by hearing another engine. ' _Oh shiz.'_ Was my thought.

The car started to shift around me. I found myself in a dark... Box? Within seconds. I didn't have time to freak out this time like I felt like doing. To scream my lungs out. Or speak. - "What the heck?" It happened so fast.

Just then, something made me jump to what seemed like a mile in the air - I'll never forget it.

I heard a voice echo around me but yet, it also sounded distant – is that possible?

"Keep calm Elianna, an' stay still!" The mysterious voice spoke sending chills down my spine. "Uhm...Okay.." I responded hesitantly.

Right~, like I can be calm after we've been chased by a crazy police car - after it tries to hit us. Then here the cop is again, to probably kill us both. And to top that off, I've been thrown into a box...thing. Yeah. Not going to happen! _'Sorry mysterious voice.'_ I was inwardly panicking.

The next thing I noticed? I was fighting to stay away from that bright warm blue floating pulsing ball of light to my left. And to just well, - stay still.

' _Whatever that thing that talked to me is, it must be moving very fast... It sounds like its hitting something?'_ Things were echoing around me. I felt the being I was inside jerk back, as if it got hit. Which made me yelp. I listened some more, trying to figure out what was going on.

Eventually I got lost thinking and I had a flashback to when I was 7...

 *** Begin - Memory, October 17, 2000 age 7 ***

"Elianna what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone." I remember nodding. Mom sat me on her lap, and began to tell me this long tale...

"Just a few years before you were born I met some...Unique people. They aren't quite like us, they're... Special. An almost unnoticeable smile graced her face.

Anyone who has met them, are lucky. I'll try to describe them for you Anna, though I probably won't get it right because they're so exotic.

They're called Autobots. They're sorta like us but they are "robots" as most humans would call them, I imagine. I think she rolled her eyes. But they have a soul, feelings. Unlike 'our' robots. They're number one rule is to "not harm humans." They can transform into vehicles also and drive themselves, they can do anything our cars can do, and more Anna! It is a remarkable sight, hopefully you will get to meet them someday.

But Elianna, I must warn you. Like with everything, there is a good and a bad. My point is, "The Bad Guys, Villains." as we might call them are The Decepticons. They want to destroy everything, if you ever see one, run, hide. If you can, find an Autobot. You'll be able to tell by their eyes and the symbol's that I've drawn.

The Decepticons have ruby red eyes that make you shiver, feel scared, terrified, chilled to the bone, and every bad, negative, feeling it's horrible.

The Autobots eyes, glow electric blue that make you feel happy, warm, safe as can be... Every positive, good feeling." I remember her staring off into a memory again. Smiling at that, how could I not? Already hoping to meet them!

After she was done, she refreshed my mind by showing me some pictures, explaining their personalities. And telling me their names, she also drew two symbols for me, once again. To refresh my memory. One an evil bird-like symbol that's made up with triangles. And the other, Autobot symbol looked like a... Grumpy robot with eyebrows and tears running down its face. I remember wondering why the Autobot's face looked so sad..

 *** End - Memory, October 17, 2000 age 7 ***

Ever since then, I've had random dreams of that flamed semi mommy drew, like I knew him when I was younger but even if my life depended on it I couldn't remember.

My mom and I have some things in common, our height, body structure, and hair...Sorta.

My eyes and hair are what make me different from everyone else.

Mom's is completely dark brown/black.

While mine... Well, Yes my hair is dark. But it has grey streaks-highlights in it.

Always has. Why? I have no bloody idea and if my mom knows she won't tell me.

As for my eyes... They're blue but they're also abnormal. They have a dark ring of blue around the outside of the eye, and they grow a lighter shade towards the pupil... So your thinking ' _Whats wrong with that?'_ Right? Just keep reading. Next to the pupil there's a ring of red, silver, and then bright blue.

So...Where the heck did I inherit that from?

 _'Why did I have that flashback?'_ I wondered.

"Autobots...Decepticons." ' _Surely that was just a fairy-tale mom told me..'_ I was deep in thought still.

I got jolted out of my thoughts by another sudden movement. Making me hit my head on the metal getting an instant headache. "Hey! That Hurt!" I yelled while rubbing my head, not knowing if I was being heard or not.

Apparently not... Or I was being ignored.

Suddenly, I heard a grunt.

Ok, yeah, if I can hear the grunt, they – it? Can hear me.

I started to get extremely bored, sore and annoyed. Being tossed around and fighting to "stay still." As he, she, it - said.. Whoever, whatever they are.

Yeah, not exactly my idea of fun one might say..

I heard a sudden loud blast of a gun that sounded awfully close, which made me scream.

Face it, hearing a close scary sound of a gun which I can't see, and I'm not totally sure if I'm safe... Would you be scared? Plus – I have no say in what's going on!

It suddenly got eerily quiet... Which made me even more scared. The weird metal box suddenly opened...

And I was blinded by the light.

(If you got that hidden msg, then congrats!)

I winced and put an arm over my eyes "geezus..." A saw a gigantic hand in front of my face which was as large as my body! _'What the h*ll...I've stepped into a sci-fi movie.'_ I just sat there. In the metal box, now filled with light wondering what to do. "Well, are yah comin' out lil' lady?" It asked in a strange accent. I responded "it depends. Will you hurt me?" He sounded offended, "It's against our code tah harm humans!"

I gulped "our..?"

He must've sensed or felt me shrinking back.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alrigh' lil' lady! I'm not gonna hurt yah."

I came out of the shadows of the box and asked "...Why were you two fighting? It scared the crap outta me, everything echoed."

"Ah.. Tha's complicated." He paused. "But tah put it simply, he's a Decepticon."

We both looked over to the dead Decepticon, thing.

"Decepticon.." I whispered. ' _Could he be an Autobot..? One of the beings mom told me about? The Autobots and Decepticons?_ ' I thought.

I decided to play innocent.

"A what?"

"Decepticon. They wanna take over your worl', basically."

"And..What about you? What do you want to do?" Moments later it dawned on me that he said 'they'. ' _there's more of them...? Oh. Shiz.'_

"Me? Us Autobots wanna protect your race!"

' _He_ is _an Autobot!'_

"Ok. Here's the deal, I'll climb out of this box. _'I gotta get out eventually anyway.' ... 'And I gotta pee.'_

"But. only if you'll tell me what's going on!" I said.

"Ya' got a deal, femme." He stated.

I climbed onto his hand, deciding it was safe.

"So.. What are you exactly?"

"My race.. We're called Autonomous Robotic Organisms. An' 'ave come to you'r planet to stop a possible war." He spoke.

"Ok, uh.. Wow. War - we've had enough of those! Don't need another."

"Tha's all I can tell ya' until the others get here, Anna."

 _'...Anna?'_ He just nicknamed me Anna.

I huffed. "Alright."

"Now lets get ya' home."

"Whats your name? I'm curious."

"Jazz. Lieutenant of the Autobots." He spoke proudly, after placing me on the ground.

"Well Lieutenant, it's a pleasure to meet you!" I bowed and smiled up at him with a huge silly smile on my face.

It was time to head back home.

' _This has been quite the adventure, I must say.'_

"So Jazz, what's your home like?"

He was silent for awhile I started to think I hurt him.

"It's destroyed now... A war that destroyed our planet, over tha All Spark. Many Mech's, Femme's an' Sparklings were killed. On'ly a few Femme's are left..Tha last Sparkling was many Vorns ago.."

Such sadness in his voice, it broke my heart.

' _Femme, Mech so Sparklings must be... Child? It makes sense Female, Male and Child.'_

"Jazz? How long is a Vorn?"

He was silent for awhile.

"Hmm, I believe its 83 Earth years', Anna."

"Holy crapola, that's a long time." I whispered.

I heard a hum sounded like a faint 'mhm'

around 5 minutes later, we arrived at my house.

"See yah later Jazz, and thank you."

"Any time 'Anna, any time."

Thoughts?

This was started in the year, 2011 by the way!


	3. Don't Worry Be Happy, Now

Chapter 2. - Don't Worry Be Happy, Now

 **Recap-**

 _"Whats your name? I'm curious."_

 _"Jazz. Lieutenant of the Autobots" He spoke proudly, after placing me on the ground._

 _"Well Lieutenant, it's a pleasure to meet you!" I bowed and smiled up at him with a huge silly smile on my face._

 _It was time to head back home._

 _'This has been quite the adventure, I must say.'_

 _"So Jazz, what's your home like?"_

 _He was silent for awhile I started to think I hurt him._

 _"It's destroyed now... A war that destroyed our planet, over tha All Spark. Many_

 _Mech's, Femme's an' Sparklings were killed. On'ly a few Femme's are left..Tha last_

 _Sparkling was many Vorns ago.."_

 _Such saddness in his voice, it broke my heart._

 _'Femme, Mech so Sparklings must be... Child? It makes sense Female, Male and Child.'_

 _"Jazz? How long is a Vorn?"_

 _He was silent for awhile_

 _"Hmm, I believe its 83 Earth years', Anna."_

 _"Holy crapola, thats a long time!"_

 _I heard a hum sounded like a faint 'mhm'_

 _around 5 minutes later, we arrived at my house._

 _"See yah later Jazz, and thank you."_

 _"Any time 'Anna, any time."_

* Italic and Apostrophe ' ... ' _are thoughts, lalala~ '_

* Two Colons in bold **:Com Link:**

* Dash symbol - ... -hearing thoughts in head-

* Word(s) in Italics without apostrophe marks ', are putting _emphasis_ on that certain word/words. 

Example = _holy crap, she's pregnant!_

* Italic Asterisk _*are songs, from the radio.*_

 **

Chapter song- Don't Worry Be Happy by Bobby McFarrin

**

When I got home, mom had asked me where I was, I had to quickly think up of an

excuse to tell my mom.

"I went for a long drive, and decided to go to the mall, eventually I went to the beach. Sorry I came back so late, mom."

"As long as you're not hurt, everythings fine Elianna. Now up to your room!" She said looking me over in a panicked state.

I sighed, alrighty then..

' _She rarely sends me up to my room, whats going on?'_

As I was heading up the stairs, I looked out the window. She was talking to my...car. ' _Does she know? Why is she talking to Jazz?'_

I decided to head to the attic instead.

After I made a pit-stop at the bathroom.

I rarely dis-obey my mom, but this time I felt the need to. The attic was my sanctuary, being surrounded by old things, antiques, plus it's quiet and dark, and I could get a good view of what was going on in the distance up here. Yes.. A strange sanctuary but none the less, I felt safe.

All of a sudden, a strange humming sound came from a small box in a corner of the room. I headed over to it cautiously.

"What kinda things can make a random humming noise... Bees? Hornets Hummingbirds?" I asked myself quietly.

I was running out of ideas.

' _Just open the box Elianna.'_

I opened the box and saw some artifacts from my great-great-grandpa's sailing expedition to the artic circle. I saw a compass, telescope, a map and saw an antique looking eyeglass case, it must have belonged to my great-great-grandpa like the rest of this stuff. I picked it up very gently, and looked it over. It was sterling silver and had fancy flower-like designs branching out from the botton it seemed.

Some glasses in a case, some other things I couldn't identify as I gently rumaged through the box. I decided to be childish and see if I could see through the glasses, like I did when I was little with my other reatives.

As I put them on, and noticed the same strange language on them from my dreams at least thats what I think it was... They weren't normal scratches. As I was taking them off, I got shocked. I held them gently. ' _Weird.. Must have been static electricity.'_

 *** Elianna's POV ***

My mom and I were about to eat a late dinner, when I saw what looked like a huge black rock in the sky that was on, well, fire. Through the window that was moving rapidly towards us. At least that's what it looked like. I screamed and dropped the plate of salad. I was frozen, my hands still in place from where the bowl dropped.

My mom ran to my side to see what had made me scream, I don't scream from fright often. Her eyes widened.

 _-Oh my god, they're here...Optimus, Please protect her!-_ I vaguely heard her think, as my eyes widdened from shock.

 _'What the heck..?'_ I panicked. _'I'm going insane, oh my God I'm going insane. Hearing other peoples thoughts!'_

My mom then ran to the living room, I slowly followed her, and I saw my mom dig out a weird bracelet from inside a box, "Elianna come here, quickly!" I hurried over. "This bracelet will help you in times of need. Press the button on the back of it when you are in danger, only true danger. Press it." She said seriously.

I looked at the thing closely after she put it on my right wrist. It was simple but elegant it also had a blue stone in the center I recognized it as a Blue Sapphire.

Around the bracelet were strange symbols. Symbols I couldn't read, but I've seen them before in my dreams. The symbols glowed brighter when it was clasped onto my wrist. It was made of some strange metal I've never seen, the bracelet didn't look like it would come off or break easily. And resting against my skin on the back of the bracelet, hidden there was a barely visible button, and some more of that bizarre writing. The same color as the stone almost.

I was about to ask a question, "Why did it..."

"Elianna, not now. Questions will be answered much later. By someone else." My mom rushed out of the Living room while looking out the window briefly.

"Anna, you must go with Ja...Go with your car. And run, you'll be safe. I need you to trust me, I'll be fine." Just then we heard a crashing sound in our back yard making our heads turn.

"What! No. No, mom. What's going on? Why did that...bracelet glow? Why can I hear thoughts!?" My voice trembled with fear.

"In time, Elianna in time. Now go!" She pushed me towards the door.

"I'll see you again." _-Go! Hurry my little Anna be safe.-_

I ran out the door trying not to cry, to my new car. ' _What's happening?_ ' I thought.

I was upset and confused, I didn't want to run, no I wanted to turn around and go back to get my mom. But she told me to _"Go with your car."_ I had to admit, I felt safer with my car, with Jazz - than anywhere else at the moment. Why I had yet to figure out. I wiped away my tears, and sniffled. Just as I was doing that the radio turned on.

 _*Here's a little song I wrote_

 _You might want to sing it note for note_

 _Don't worry, be happy_

 _In every life we have some trouble_

 _But when you worry you make it double_

 _Don't worry, be happy_

 _Don't worry, be happy now.*_

I smiled and let out a small laugh and patted the steering wheel, as a small thanks.

I was finding it hard to talk right about now.

After about 40 minutes on the road, I just now noticed three things the cop was back - somehow. That I wasn't driving - again. _'Jazz must've taken over.'_

And I had no idea where we were.

I had another flashback.

 *** Begin - Flash Back, 1996 Age 4. ***

 _Elianna's mom and she were in the living room watching a Disney movie,_

 _Pocahontas on VHS. When Elianna spouted out a random question._

 _"Mommy?_ _Why don't I have a daddy like all the other kids? What happened to him?"_

 _She was smart for her age, doing those work books for kids that you'd find in stores._

 _Her mom, Kiera couldn't find enough of them. Elianna would finish them the very day_

 _she would get them, or the next._

 _Her mom replied with a sigh, Elianna remembered it was hard for her to talk_

 _about her dad.. It still is to this very day._

 _"Honey, Daddy went away on a_ _long...trip." She said while staring off into space, remembering something that_

 _happened so long ago._

 _Even though Elianna was smart, when she said "Long trip" she got scared, her eyes filled with tears._

 _"Is daddy dead mommy?"_

 _She smiled, pulling Elianna close and kissed her forehead "No darling, he's not."_

 *** End - Flash Back, 1996 Age 4. ***


	4. Here We Go Again

Chapter 3. - Here We Go Again

 **Recap-**

 ** _* Begin - Flash Back, 1996 Age 4. *_**

 _Elianna's mom and she were in the living room watching a Disney movie,_

 _Pocahontas on VHS. When Elianna spouted out a random question. "Mommy?_

 _Why don't I have a daddy like all the other kids? What happened to him?" She was_

 _smart for her age, doing those work books for kids that you'd find in stores. Her_

 _mom, Kiera couldn't find enough of them. Elianna would finish them the very day_

 _she would get them, or the next._

 _Her mom replied with a sigh, Elianna remembered it was hard for her to talk_

 _about her dad.. It still is to this very day. "Honey, Daddy went away on a_

 _long...trip." She said while staring off into space, remembering something that_

 _happened so long ago._

 _Even though Elianna was smart, when she said "Long trip" she got scared, her eyes filled with tears._

 _"Is daddy dead mommy?"_

 _She smiled and kissed Elianna's forehead "No darling, he's not."_

 ** _* End - Flash Back, 1996 Age 4. *_**

* Italic and Apostrophe ' ... _'are thoughts, lalala~ '_

* Two Colons in bold **:Com Link:**

* Dash symbol - ... -hearing thoughts in head-

* Word(s) in Italics without apostrophe marks ', are putting emphasis on that certain word. 

Example = _holy crap, she's pregnant!_

* Italic Asterisk _*are songs, from the radio.*_

 **Chapter song- Butterfly Mornings by Hope Sandoval The Warm Inventions**

 **_ Time Skip, Tuesday 9:26pm _**

I snapped out of my memory of the story telling once I heard cop sirens. I whispered to myself grumpily "cops.. I hate the fricken cops. How did he survive?"

"Tha's Baricade a tough fragger."

"Why is he chasing us anyway!?"

"Tha'.. Anna is somethin' for Boss Bot to tell ya'"

I groaned ' _great, more secrets.'_

"Ok. So, Jazz how do we loose him?" I asked.

"Three words. Hang on Anna."

And with that, I was thrown back in my seat, ' _gonna crash gonna crash..Wait what am I thinking? Jazz is the car. Not gonna crash!'_

So minutes passed, and the chase never seemed to tire. Pretty soon it turned into an hour.

I heard an unknown voice fill the car **:Hand over the girl Autobot scum!:**

I shrunk in my seat _'he wouldn't hand me over to him, would he?'_

 **:Frag off Baricade!! If ya' want her you'll have to com' an' get her!:**

I sucked in a deep breath. _'Dang.'_

 **:So be it, Autobot:** A dark chuckle rang through out the car.

Then the radio clicked off.

"Why the bloody h*ll did you do that for!?" I whispered. "He's gonna get me now!!"

"Anna ya' hav' so little faith in me don'cha? I wont let Barricade touch ya'."

I stayed silent. I knew he could never make a promise on something like that.

Barricade bumped Jazz, sending my head to almost hit the steering wheel. "oof."

"Yah know, he's really starting to get on my nerves..."

Jazz chuckled.

Soon after, he pulled up to a secluded location and tossed me out.

"Hide Elianna, only come out when I call."

"Ok...But be careful, alright?"

He nodded.

I ran off and hid.

And then... It started, again. The fighting. Talk about Déjà vu only this time I wasn't being tossed around in a box.

The fight lasted longer then I would've liked, longer then last time. I started to get impatient.

And then.. My hands started to glow a faint orange _'oh dang what the heck.'_ I held them away from me and they blasted the ground. Making me almost shriek.

' _I can blast stuff with my hands. Not cool! This could work in my favor, though..just this once.'_ My hands still glowing, I silently crept towards the loud noises. ' _Hm.. The fighting must've dulled the noise of my...blast...thing. So Barricade didn't hear it. Cool!'_ I crouched while walking, staying low to the ground.

Hands still pointing away from me, defiantly dont wanna blast my head off my shoulders-ichk! I shivered at the thought.

Once I got behind Barricade, I stood up slowly.

'Shit, shit, shit Jazz saw me!'

I shook my head signaling _no_

 _continue fighting_. I tried to get across to him.

When I found an open spot to Barricade's back, I tried to blast him with my hands.

' _how did I do it before?_ ' I wondered I held them out, directing them at Baricades back and focused on pushing energy to my hands. The same orange light came out of them.

' _This looks so much like Ironman.. Without the suit, and different color. Its scary.'_

It hit Barricade, not exactly where I was aiming... But close. He stumbled, leaving a scorch mark. I ducked behind the building before he could see what hit him.

' _Footsteps. Footsteps. Footsteps...'_ I closed my eyes tightly and got ready to fire...If I could.

I looked around the corner, and saw Jazz's back to me. One arm bleeding blue stuff. _'Ok, now that makes me mad.'_

"Hey! Barricade! Over here~!"

I stepped out from the building but not far enough away incase I needed to hide.

My hands were glowing... He was running towards me, Jazz grabbed his shoulder.

"No Anna!"

I got ready to blast him, "please work.." I mumbled.

He got a little too close for my liking before my hands would blast him.

He went down, Scorch marks appeared on Barricade's shoulder and buttox from my hands. Jazz did most of the work. - Luckily. _'This stuff is creepy.'_

' _What the heck is up with my hearing things and hands though?'_

Right as we were leaving, I saw my best friend Rose Hannon who's a dirty blonde with a big temper. (Who also likes to dye her hair.) Running up to us ' _Wait, Rose!?'_ My mouth dropped open. "What the heck are you doing here!?" I questioned.

"I got curious on why you were going so fast in your car, and, well... I followed you, you know me." Rose said timidly.

"And what...who the heck is that, Elianna?" She whispered in my ear.

"Later." I responded

Rose was silent probably in shock at what she was seeing. But it was quiet out besides that, and dark making it eerie. I smiled up at the 13 foot tall 'bot named Jazz. I looked back at Rose and she was still just kinda standing. Her eyes wide, mouth slack, and head tilted to the side like a curious puppy.

"Jazz, this is Rose. My best friend."

He smiled and replied "Sup Rose? A'm the Jazz-man."

"Nice to meet you..." Said Rose, wide eyed, still a little shocked.

I laughed, _'I'm surpised that Rose hasn't passed out yet..She's actually doing pretty good.'_

Sometime later, after we explained to Rose what had happened and what Jazz is. She calmed down.

He then transformed and we headed off to who knows where.

"Jazz..? Why are you an old car if you're an advanced robot? You could be something new, right?" Rose questioned which made me groan internally, and narrow my eyes at her. _'It's his choice, Rose!'_ I thought. She likes newer cars, while I prefer older ones. Don't get me wrong, some of the newer cars I like... But that's one of the things Rose and I disagree on.

Of course, he pulled over to let us out. "I wanted Elianna to pick me out of all tha' pieces of scrap in tha' car place." He said before we got out.

"Jazz... Please, don't listen to her. You don't have to change!" I said dejected.

And the next thing I know, I was sitting on the sidewalk, back against the wall, knees bent, arms on my knees and my hands covering my face. Missing Jazz. Then I heard a certain engine roll up to us, a few minutes later.

My mouth dropped. A Silver Pontiac Solstice Custom Hardtop... _'Sweet!!'_

"Jazz?" I quietly asked raising an eyebrow, cautiously getting up and walking to the car. My mom's voice popping into my head, something she use to say when I was young...Something very smart. _"Stay away from other people's cars Anna If they invite you for a ride, say no."_

I started to back up, getting no reply but then the window rolled down. "It's meh Anna, don't be scared."

I sat in the driver's seat and poked the steering wheel as I thought ' _Butterfly Mornings, butterfly mornings, catch me there gonna get me there if I have to climb all the mountains on the moon, I'll be in butterfly mornings...'_

But uh... Evidently I said it out loud. Whoops. It earned me a weird look from Rose. But she's use to my weirdness. The car started shaking, felt like a mini-earthquake. "Wha tha' heck was that Anna?" Jazz asked.

"Just one of her weird songs." Rose answered for me. Was Jazz laughing?

After that was settled, we found ourselves in a weird cramped Alley. Jazz transformed and I saw his eyes dim, I think he was talking to someone. Or thinking really hard...Maybe farting? Possibly all three? Can they fart even...?

Rose and I shared a look, she raised her eyebrow, I think she's thinking the same thing..

All of a sudden I got the shivers, which usually means

 **a** ) Something weird is about to go down,

 **b** ) Something bad is about to happen,

 **c** ) A combo of the two,

or

 **d** ) I'm being watched. Crapola.

Suddenly, 4 vehicles blocked our exits, I recognized 3 of them from my mom's pictures, not including Jazz.

Rose and I hid behind Jazz's legs.

I don't know what to make of this... The Autobots surrounding us.

' _Crap, now what?'_ I thought as my eyes grew to the size of snowballs. My mom's stories about them ran through my head like a broken record, my eyes darted back and forth from Autobot to Autobot.. ' _They're number one rule is to not harm humans._ ' I remembered.

Suddenly, I wasn't scared as much anymore. ' _They can't_ physically _harm me_.'

They all parked. To my right was a Black Top Kick, next to him a Yellow Camaro, a H2 Rescue Hummer, and to my left...Optimus? ' _Holy shiz, the semi from my dreams...'_ I stared, at all of them, just like Rose was. But she was frozen, again. I smiled.

 _'I'm in a dream.. In a dream, or in heaven. Maybe if I pinch myself. Ok, ow! No not a dream!'_

 _'-Sigh I wish my mom was here... She would love this._ ' I thought.

All of them transformed at once, it was amazing! ' _And very loud..'_ Parts shifting to make arms, legs, chest pieces, cheek bones, eyes! And boy were their eyes blue, electric blue, very bright. And each of them had different eyes too, I noticed. The pattern in them was different. It looked like their heads came out of the hood of the car or something. They all had a different style of transforming it looked like. "Oh my God. This, is amazing!" I whispered.

Except the Peterbilt Semi, he didn't transform. Someone's stepping out of it. My eyebrows furrowed. ' _What's going on?'_

 _'...My mom's drawings!'_ She drew four of them, The Top-Kick, H2 Hummer, Jazz, and the well, Peterbilt Semi. I don't recognize the small 'bot... The Camaro. I looked back up at Jazz who was smiling or what looked like one anyway.

With confusion covering my face. I looked back at the man, and the others. ' _Dang so much to look at!'_ My head was swiveling constantly

A guy in his mid-40's early 50's..? Started walking towards me. I studied his face, why did I recognize him? He stood right in front of me now. I saw kindness, leadership... Along with a boatload of other things on his face.

"Elianna?" He asked.

I'm sure if you took a picture shock would be etched all over it.

I knew that voice! But I refused to believe the owner to it. It couldn't be him, he left us before I was young - too young.

I use to dream of his voice nearly every night that he would come back to us, those dreams lasted until I was around 8 then they didn't happen as often, but I still get them when I'm upset or scared.

How did I know his voice? I'm not sure, to be honest. I never met him.

That I knew of...

"Elianna, it's me, Optimus, your father." Optimus said in a soft voice, eyebrows furrowed.

"You left us." I whispered, hurt.

He sighed. "I know, I had no choice. But I will make it up to you, and we have come for your help. We can talk about that later. I'm here now."

All of the other Autobots were watching in fascination, except Jazz, and Ratchet who knew that the big boss bot would have a child?

I was angry. How. How, can you make up for the past, for the lost memories?

"No. You won't make it up to me, Optimus. You know why? Because you missed my whole childhood! And what about mom, huh? Think of what you've done to her." I ranted.

He looked deeply hurt, as he should.

"Ya' might wanna step back, Anna." Jazz said and offered Rose and I his hands. Which we accepted.

The next thing I knew, I'm looking at a 32 foot tall bot, who might be my so called 'dad'. Wow, ok that's a bit to take in. ' _And things just got a lot more complicated... How can an Autobot be a human's dad? Is that even possible?_ ' I wondered.

I looked over at Rose, who looked like she was about to faint.

"Can I ask a question?" Rose asked, curiously.

The saying "Growing old is mandatory; growing up is Optional." Popping into my mind.

"Ask away, young one."

"Are you here just for her help?" Rose questioned.

His mouth opened and closed like he didn't know what to say.

My temper started to rise, eyes starting narrow, and water, "I knew it..." Rose came over to hug me and glared at my dad.

- _Nobody messes with my best friend, I'll...I'll cover him in silly string!-_ her thoughts rang through my mind cheering me up slightly.

' _An Autobot in silly string...'_ I thought amused.

Jazz's hand curled a bit, he brought me closer to his chest, in a protective manner. Looking down at us, sadly.

"No Rose, we're not." He bent down and answered softly.

"Elianna, Rose, you must listen very closely to what I'm about to say for you might need this information in the future."

With that, we perked up slightly, I pushed down my anger.

"We are looking for the All Spark, also known as The Cube. And we must find it before our Decepticon foes, Crimson Shadow and Megatron."

Rose started to speak, but he held up a finger signaling her to listen, then he projected a holograph of Cybertron.

We could get a good view of it from Jazz's hand.

' _I've seen this planet before... And The Cube.'_

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful, just, until we were betrayed by Crimson Shadow the leader of the Decepticons. And her 'sidekick' Megatron. All who defied them were destroyed, or captured. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Lieutenant Young found him.

I whispered "My great great grandpa..." Staring off into space.

My dad continued "It was an accident that intertwined our fates." He smiled down at me and held out his hand. I was almost in tears, what had Crimson Shadow and Megatron done?

' _But if my great-great grandpa didn't find Megatron.. Then I probably wouldn't be here.'_ I realized. _'But how do I know for sure? Too many unanswered questions.'_

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Your great-great grandpa accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"...How did you know about the glasses?" Rose inquired

"The moment you touched the glasses Elianna, it sent out a beacon, signaling us to them, and to you." Ratchet answered.

"Now that's awesome!" Rose exclaimed

I think she's getting use to them...

Bumblebee made a chirping noise agreeing, Rose and I grinned

"We've been searching for tha' glasses, an' The All Spark for Vorns!" Jazz voiced.

(One vorn lasts 83 Earth years... Gotta love Google.)

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ironhide expressed.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Elianna, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus stated.

"Wow... Ok, no pressure." I whispered to myself with big eyes.

"Anna, please tell me you know where they are. And that they aren't broken." Rose said with worry in her voice. I just stared at her biting my lip.

"I think I know where they are. But in order to look, we kinda gotta be there..." I said shakily, a nervous laugh following. She nodded.

Home was the last place I wanted to be, I believed "home is where the heart is." Was true, but right now... Defiantly not. And Jazz knew why.

I looked at him with tearful eyes as he transformed.

Rose and I rode with Jazz, my Guardian. I still haven't digested the fact that I have a family all of a sudden, a new kind of family. I would do anything to protect them hopefully it won't come to that point.

But would they do the same?

It was a dead-silent ride to my house, and I wasn't looking forward to arriving their one bit.

But we did arrive...

So, whadda think about this chap?


	5. Showtime!

Chapter 4- Showtime!

 **Recap-**

 _"Anna, please tell me you know where they are. And that they aren't broken."_

 _Rose said with worry in her voice. I just stared at her biting my lip._

 _"I think I know where they are. But in order to look, we kinda gotta be there..." I_

 _said shakily, a nervous laugh following. She nodded._

 _Home was the last place I wanted to be, I believed "home is where the heart is."_

 _Was true, but right now... Defiantly not. And Jazz knew why._

 _I looked at him with tearful eyes as he transformed._

 _Rose and I rode with Jazz, my Guardian. I still haven't digested the fact that I have_

 _a family all of a sudden, a new kind of family. I would do anything to protect them_

 _hopefully it won't come to that point._

 _But would they do the same?_

 _It was a dead-silent ride to my house, and I wasn't looking forward to arriving their one bit._

 _But we did arrive..._

Italic and Apostrophe ' ... _'are thoughts, lalala~ '_

Two Colons in bold **:Com Link:**

Dash symbol - ... -hearing thoughts in head-

Word(s) in Italics without apostrophe marks ', are putting emphasis on that certain word.

Example = _holy crap, she's pregnant!_

Italic Asterisk _*are songs, from the radio.*_

We got out of the car, and I pinched the bridge of my nose in a stressful manner. _'Here goes nothing..'_ I walked over to the Autobots who were in vehicle-form, knowing that they could hear me.

And I said-

"You gotta be careful so the neighbors don't see you... Something horrible might happen if they do. I'm gonna search in my room for the glasses, Rose can you help me?"

"Sure thing, but what about your mother? Won't she suspect something?"

I stopped in my tracks, then took a deep breath, sighed and explained "She... I saw something approaching the house, a meteor, I screamed which alerted her... Then she ran over and saw it herself.

I heard mom say in her head _"Oh my god, they're here...Optimus, Please...Help her."_

After that she ran to the kitchen counter and dug out a bracelet with a hidden button on the back... It lit up when it touched my wrist..."

I looked at the bracelet, and messed with it a little, not taking it off. _'What are those strange symbols?'_

Mom told me "This bracelet will help you in times of need. Press the button on the back of it when you are in danger, Only true danger."

I showed them the bracelet some of them gasped, that made me confused, why would they gasp? By now they had transformed into their bipedal form, bending down so not to be seen.

"After that... She kept telling me to go, to run to my car...To Jazz. She told me that she would be fine. But my gut-feeling says otherwise." Tears were falling down my face.

I looked up at the Autobots, and at my best friend Rose. Their faces were a mixture of worry, and shock on some. Optimus... My 'dad.' He looked like he was in pain also but I could tell he was holding it back, which is never good.

I could feel it in my mind some of his emotions, sadness, concern, anger, love..Those are just some. As strange as that sounds.

My dad set his hand on the ground in front of me, I gently got on and sat down. He brought me up to eye level and said "We'll get her back Elianna, we will get her back, I swear on my spark."

I looked at him, not sure if I should believe him or not.

"Yea, don' worry shorty jus' like your dad said we'll get your mom back!" While I was on my dad's hand Jazz came and comforted me.

After that, they all started giving encouraging words, saying not to worry. Making me feel better.

I smiled at all of them, as I wiped my tears away "thanks guys."

"We better find those glasses can you set me down, please, Optimus?"

Despite what I just said, he managed to chuckle and lowered me down.

"Please be quiet, I don't want anything to happen to all of you."

I gave them all a worried look over my shoulder as I ran into the house with Rose.

We ran upstairs, into my bedroom with my memory who knows where they could be.

"Sheesh Elianna, where on Earth did you put those glasses!?" She asked me.

"Honestly, I have no clue, Rose."

About 15 minutes into the search, the house shook we both were slightly panicked thinking it was an earthquake or something of the like.

I looked outside to see if the Autobots were ok, and had to hold in a laugh. Ratchet was tangled up in wires. I called Rose over, then we heard Ratchet speak from the ground "Wow... that was tingly! You gotta try that!"

I raised my eyebrow. Literally making an 'o.O' face.

"Yeah, that looks fun..." Ironhide replied sarcastically.

Then Rose quietly shouted "Ratchet, are you okay!?"

They shared a glance and nodded in our direction.

Rose and I looked at each other and burst out laughing as we left the window to continue our search in the dark.

"I'm gonna go search downstairs, wanna come?" Rose asked.

Taking one more glance out the window to see that they were being curious and looking into my house windows, but at the same time being cautious not to be seen by others. I shook my head with a smile.

"Nah, I'm gonna check the attic."

' _Who knew I'd meet what I've always drempt of, quite literally? I guess your dreams really do come true...'_

I got to the attic and tried to retrace my steps.. _'Got home late, mom was worried, sent me to my room, came here instead... Heard humming coming from - I tried to remember where.'_

"Ah! Got'cha!" I made my way over to the box (while tripping over things) and opened it, possibly too fast. But I found the glasses and stuffed them inside a hidden pocket in my jacket. ' _If they can save the world, I'll die before anyone but the Autobots can find them.'_

"Anna!!" I heard Rose yell from the stairs as I closed the box.

Not soon after I heard a voice in my head. ' _Dang it, I have to get this thing under control!'_

The not-so-nice voice said-

We need as much evidence as we can possibly get! To prove that they are real. **We Must Not Fai** l.'

The random male voice in my brain, said and let me tell you... It did not sound friendly. My mind jumped to two things, my family. And the glasses.

My eyebrows furrowed along with my eyes narrowing shortly after I heard it ' _this isn't good...'_ I ran down the stairs. - As fast as I could.

Time to see if I can 'talk back'...Inside my head.

I focused my mind into talking to the Autobots, and Rose by opening my mind, and searching for their thoughts, what they looked like also. Its way harder than you think. _'Hopefully this will work.'_

Hey guys, long story, tell later. But we got trouble... There're some guys coming, and their looking for you. Good news, I got the glasses. The bad news, don't have time to give 'em to yah. You'll have to trust me. Go, run, and hide. They'll be here soon. So hurry! Don't worry about us. And I can't use my erm..powers? When they're here if they have machines.

I explained in a rush to the Autobots.

Thank you Elianna for the warning. Please, stay safe... Autobots Roll out!

I could've sworn I felt more of Optimus's emotions filter through my mind and heart. Worry, anger, love and...sadness. ' _Why sadness? Why would he be sad and angry?'_

It took me a minute to realize that I could get a response, from my dad. "..weird" I whispered.

You too, please stay safe, and don't worry. I hurriedly sent the message to them.

I decided to try something, sending my emotions to my dad like he does to me but I don't know if it worked, love, happiness and concern. ' _Well that sounded cheesy.'_

I hope they'll listen... But only time will tell.

Rose said next to me, startling me "What do we do? They'll be here any minute!"

"We'll just have to go along with it, I guess." I shrugged chewing on my lip. Yeah, I chew on my lip, when I'm worried weird habit.

And whadda know, a round 5 minutes later they arrived... In 4 black SUV's.

She scoffed, "Great, what are they Men In Black impersonators?"

Personally, I ended up chuckling, "yep that's exactly what they are."

Rose and I looked at each other. Holding in a laugh ' _Here we go, showtime!'_ A knock on the door was heard. Rose bravely answered it.

The man at the door asked "Elianna Young?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope, sorry. Wrong person, wrong house." She responded. Attempting to shut the door in his face. ' _Nice one Rose!'_

He looked passed her and at me, where I sat on the couch. "Are you Elianna Young?" he questioned with a nasty look.

"Yeah, I am what's it to you?" I questioned, temper already rising, thinking of what I heard in my head earlier, ' _they wanted my family. Keep calm Elianna, keep calm, they'll suspect something.'_

"Where are your parents?" He asked, looking around.

Rose looked outside to see men in black all around the place.

"My mom's on a business trip, why?" I lied slightly annoyed at this going-to-be-twenty-questions game already.

"Where did she go, and do you know why?"

"No I don't she didn't say." I replied irritably

Rose piped up "Why do you wanna know where her mother is?"

"We're the government. Sector Seven."

"Never heard of it" we said in sync.

"Never will." Replied the weird man.

"But technically we just did..." Rose whispered smartly.

And the next thing I know, he's telling us to step forward.

"Step forward please Elianna Young, Rose Hannon."

We looked at each other and both did as told. _'This is so not good, how the fudge does he know our names!?'_

He waved a strange home-made looking, machine over us. It looked like a metal detector. ' _Metal detector... Then it might pick up the Autobots signal! Possibly mine too. Awh shit.'_

"14 rads! Bingo! Tag 'em and bag 'em!" He made a circle movement with his hand.

I looked over to Rose, she looked worried when the handcuffs became visible.

Our hands were cuffed behind our backs and Rose and I were almost literally tossed into the SUV's. I sat on the left side, Rose to my right. I could feel the Autobots close by...two miles out maybe? ' _How can I feel them?_ ' The machine may sense that, my powers. Who knows? ' _Why the fudge are the Autobots this close? They'll get caught!'_

I sent a nervous glance over to my best friend. We made eye contact, and silently nodded at each other.

When we were young, we made a plan that. If things go disastrous... Close to death type disastrous for one of us, we'd come back for the other...

But we've always felt like we could read each other's mind, even without my new gift..thing. I think the plan just changed, to using my gifts, and helping the Autobots also. I'll use my bracelet if I have to ' _but she doesn't know about that, yet.'_

The guy who barged into my house got into the black SUV, "alright, name's Agent Simmons. Like I said before I'm from Sector 7."

I grunted in response. Rose stared at him as if he said nothing.

Agent Simmons as he called himself glared at us and sighed. "Alright, if that's how it's gonna be..."

"One night ago, NASA traced a small radio-active signal from earth, into space. They traced where it came from, and located it here. Care to tell me why?" Simmons said in a deathly tone.

' _Yeah, I can tell you why. But there's no way on Earth that you can make me!'_

"Really? That's the best excuse you can come up with for kidnapping two girls?" Rose spoke with amusement in her voice

Simmons held up a badge "You see this? This is a "Do What Ever I Want and Get Away with It Badge."

When he said that, honestly it struck a little fear into me. But Rose, just sighed and glared even harder at the arse-hole.

"Elianna? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy because he has to get back to guarding the mall."

"You! In the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." Simmons smirked, while my best friend looked embarrassed and mad at the same time.

"She's a criminal, criminals are hot." He looked her up and down.

Rose gagged, "I'm gonna throw up."

I growled. ' _No one threatens my best friend. Temper coming out.'_

"Look, Amad'an-(means idiot) you may think insulting teenagers is fun but if the real police saw you... Or my _father_ for that matter, you would be in Deep, deep, DEEP, SHIT. So I suggest, you never insult her, or my family and friends again in front of me. Or I may just find some rusty scissors... And you know what they'll do to your man-hood." I said with a wicked smile.

Simmons's face was priceless, dumb-founded, speechless.

Rose barked out a laugh, laughing a lil' too hard.

' _Was the last bit a little too much?'_ I arched an eyebrow silently wondering.

My eyes snapped to the home-made metal detector. He was asking Rose a question, but I zoned out, watching the weird metal-detector.

All I heard Simmons say was "It is time to talk!" I mentally laughed you got that right, pal.

 **So, I've noticed that it wont let me do paragraphs! Does anyone know how to fix that by chance?**

 **(Kinda new to posting on , if yah haven't noticed! Lol)**

 **If so, thankies!**


	6. The Art Of Staying Strong

Chapter 6.- The Art Of Staying Strong

 **Recap-**

 _He shifted, the combination of the helicopter and he shifting caused Rose to slip and fall. I grabbed her sweaty hand the best I could. "Don't let go Elianna, please don't let go!" I sent a panicked look to my...dad, as if saying 'what do I do? I can't hold on!' He must've gotten my look, what I was trying to say with my eyes. Because he smiled sadly and dimmed his eyes._

 _:Jazz? Rose is about to fall, we're below the bridge. Can you catch her?:_

 _Jazz replied :Yes sir, I'll give it mah best.:_

 _:Thank you.: Optimus's optics became electric blue again._

 _I couldn't hang onto her hand anymore.. We both slipped. And we both screamed in unison, my dad held out his feet to slow our falling. Bruising our ribs. I looked up at him terrified, and smiled. Trying to open our... Bond? And send emotions through. I think I succeeded... Sending a lot of Love, a little bit of Worry through, and of course Sadness which I had to leave them...Again, for the last time. I closed my eyes. Accepting fate._

* Italic and Apostrophe ' ... _'are thoughts, lalala~ '_

* Two Colons in bold **:Com Link:**

* Dash symbol - ... -hearing thoughts in head-

* Word(s) in Italics without apostrophe marks ', are putting emphasis on that certain word. 

Example = _holy crap, she's pregnant!_

* Italic Asterisk _*are songs, from the radio.*_

When we landed, I expected to feel like a well, squished fly on the tarmac or windshield. Not a palm... But I did. I looked into two relieved electric blue optics, who happened to be Jazz. "Huh..?" I furrowed my eyebrows, then looked to Rose who was just sitting up looking at her surroundings "Oh, shit... Elianna, Jazz? We have company." 

We looked around to see the Men in Black impersonators coming towards us with menacing looking guns, to do who knows what. Probably to hurt Jazz...

 _'That's_ **not** _going to happen! I won't let him die!'_ My heart hurt just thinking about it. 

"Jazz, thank you for saving us! But you better put us down and go to the others... Please! We'll be fine." I begged him, panicking. I then looked around at the people approaching us.

"Nah' I'm not leavin' you again! Ah'm your guardian, remember?" 

Rose sighed, "Really? This isn't a time for an argument! Please just _go_!" 

Rose brang out a hidden hand gun from under her shirt, it was most likely connected to her belt.

"Where the _hell_ did you get that!?"

"My dad taught me how to shoot, I carry it for protection. Sorry I didn't tell you..." She answered.

I looked to where I hoped my dad still was. I sent out a message to my dad through my mind, if the guys in suits can trace me.. Screw it. I don't care, I need to keep my family safe.

Silently begging, thinking... Please, Optimus order Jazz to hide, run, come back, Something! He's in danger! But nothing happened. My temper flared, like a kindling flame. I began to question. _'Does he even care?'_

All of a sudden, hooks and liquid nitrogen covered Jazz, bringing him to his knees with a pained groan.

Rose and I looked at each other, remembering the agreement from earlier, I fought to get a freezing gun, and sprayed a man or two. Our tempers getting the best of us. Rose stood in front of Jazz, threatening to shoot _'No one messes with our friends and family.'_ Jazz made a loud thump and hit the ground, again. Making me turn and run to him, freezing gun in hand, all senses on alert.

"No! Jazz, I'll be back, I'll get you out of this I swear!" I knew I couldn't hold these guys off. ' _Even If I have to use my gifts, I'll help him._ ' Tears started to gather as I ran up to his face, hugging him, crying. Liquid nitrogen gun next to me. ' _Why isn't my so called dad doing anything!?_ ' My jaw clenched. I looked around for him, but failed. Did he leave? "I won't let them hurt you, I promise." I whispered.

"He's doin' what he thinks is best Anna." Jazz said.

"Bull. Shit. That shouldn't mean leaving you behind!" I replied, beyond pissed.

A guy then put plastic handcuffs on me, and pulled me away from Jazz, "Stay strong Anna, Rose!" I struggled to get free. "LET. ME. GO!" I screamed and thrashed as they pulled me towards the van. Some windows shattered, and cars rocked. From my anger. 

_'What the frag was that, now? Did I do that?'_

I began looking for the others, it was like they disappeared into smoke, I saw no sign of them, but I knew they were watching, "COWARDS!" I screamed. And it only pissed me off more, causing more windows and cars to rock. They wouldn't help a comrade. Who would do that?

"LET GO OF ME!" I cried at the top of my lungs. They already had Rose in the SUV. I heard her screaming in frustration, she was just as mad. And that's dangerous also, if she still has the gun.

Two SUV's and a helicopter later, we arrived at the Hoover Dam. Why here, who knows. My promise to Jazz rung in my head like an echo. "No, no! Jazz, I'll be back, I'll get you out of this I swear!"...' _Even If I have to use my gifts.'_..."I won't let them hurt you, I promise." 

And it's 100 percent true, I meant what I said to him. I don't care if I get in trouble, I will get the SIC of the Autobots out of the S-Seven's grimy, filthy clutches! 

I didn't notice that the helicopter landed, Rose snapped her fingers, now somehow out of her handcuffs'. In front of my face to bring me back to the present. "Oh, hi." I said, kinda deflated, lost in my thoughts.

"Are you okay, Elianna?"

"No. I'm not okay. My guardian got taken, they froze him, and he's probably being experimented on! He's in pain. So am I, and I'm thinking up a plan to get him back." I replied.

 _'And I might like him, but I'm not entirely sure..'_ I thought.

"I'll help however I can, I promise...They took my friend too, you know?" I nodded thinking of my dad and the others... ' _Why didn't they help him?_ ' I teared up ' _I thought they were like family, like we were family...I guess not.'_

Just then did I notice the other two standing outside the helicopter beside us? I looked at Rose for answers. "Oh! This is Maggie, and Glen."

We then walked up and looked over the Hoover Dam it was huge! I'm afraid of heights, so I immediately got vertigo. Agent Simmons approached and tapped us both on the shoulder and said "I think we got off to a bad start huh?" 

"No shit Sherlock, yah think?" I whispered grumpily.

"You want a café latte, HoHo, Double Venti Macchiato?" 

I stared at him, "I don't drink coffee, and I lost my appetite when you froze my friend." 

_'D'aw Mr. I-Can-Do-Whatever-I-Want-And-Get-Away-With-It. Is actually trying to be nice!'_

"Enough with the bull-shit, Simmons. What do you want from us?" Rose questioned.

He got in our faces "Ok, here's what we need to know missy, both of you listen up. We need to know everything you two know. Or you'll get in a lot of trouble, understand me?"

"Yeah, ok fine with me.." I held up a finger. "But hand over Jazz-my car, and! Her juvi record has to be destroyed as in ka-put, gone, forever! Also you have to promise that you will never hunt us down again." I said in a serious bordering on angry tone.

He grunted "Deal."

Rose smiled, glad that we're finally making some progress.

Up ahead we saw a row of soldiers, about 6 of them ' _I wonder what they're doing here?'_

Simmons led us into the Hoover Dam, I looked at Rose she had her eyes wide open too... ' _Megatron... Oh no, no, no this is not good!'_

All of a sudden the stone in my bracelet started to pulse a bright blue. "Oh shit!" I whispered. Rose saw it and mouthed quietly "What's that?" I responded with a very quiet "Later!"

I had to somehow hide my wrist before Simmons or the rest of S-Seven could see! _'Pocket! ...No not deep enough.'_

I decided to do the only thing I could do, put my left hand over the bracelet and pray that they don't see it.

I didn't notice that Simmon's was explaining things "-approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One." He explained, pointing to Megatron.

I spoke up "Mr. Simmons, I hate to tell you this but that's wrong. His name his Megatron, leader of The Decepticons the "bad guys", "enemies." Some weird dude interrupted me. 

His name tag said Derf. _'Who would name their kid Derf?'_

"Your great-great-fathermother made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Derf looked at me. 

' _Yeah, you could say that. Sorta._ ' I thought to myself, again thinking of Jazz and my 'family.' I don't know what to make of most of them, yet. _'They came for my help, saved us, ditched Jazz, Rose and I.'_

Then another unknown guy spoke up, he said "And you didn't think that the United States Military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement!?"

I whispered to the brown haired soldier next to me "Who is he?" 

"That man is the secretary of Defense, John Keller." He paused "What's your name?" 

"Elianna Young, and this is my friend Rose Hannon, yours?" I questioned.

"Major William Lennox, call me Lennox."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lennox." I responded with a nod.

Lennox asked Simmons a question, "So why Earth?"

Simmons opened his mouth to respond "Because..-"

"It's the All Spark." Rose stated intimidated by Megatron, as am I. 

Simmons glared at Rose.

"All Spark, what's that?" An African American soldier asked.

"The Decepticons, and Autobots came here looking for a Cube looking thing, also known as The All Spark. The Autobots – the good guys which by the way... Which, you're currently holding one captive and most likely torturing him." I glared at Simmons and continued-

"The Decepticons, want to take the All Spark, and essentially take over, and destroy Earth and we'll basically be extinct." I explained, the whole time glaring at Simmons.

The whole room stared at me, except Rose.

"And you're positive about that?" Derf asked.

I caught Rose narrowing her eyes, "You know where it is." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Follow me." Simmons ordered.

We looked at each other, to follow, or not to follow? I certainly don't trust these b*stards... _'But I'm not gonna leave Jazz here. I refuse! Follow them, get Jazz, then escape.'_

So against our better judgment we followed him, on the way we saw a huge Cube and I mean Gigantic! ' _The All Spark..._ ' It had the same designs on it that my bracelet had, as we walked closer, the brighter my bracelet glowed. _'What. The. Frag?'_

We entered a small room where all of us barely fit, in side it was a small box with an evil looking tool in the center. I'm not sure how to describe it. 

I zoned back in when Simmons said "Please, step inside they have to lock us in."

"Wait, what are all these claw marks from?" Rose asked.

"Just wait, Hannon." 

Everyone froze.

"Anybody have any mechanical devices, Blackberry, key alarm, cellphone?"

I had a bad gut feeling rising, and a knot forming in my stomach so bad I could barely breathe. _'Last time this happened, my grandma died...'_

Simmon's was putting a phone in the box, and pressed a button. "Nokia's are real nasty, you've got to respect the Japanese." 

The phone turned into a weird crab-bot thing, it looked all lost and confused, not knowing what to do. I backed up not wanting to confuse it more. It looked so lost.. 

Derf spoke up, looking at The All Spark he said "We're able to take The Cube radiation and funnel it into that box."

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons spoke with a tiny evil grin

I narrowed my eyes, 'nothing good can come out of him. I swear.'

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie said.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell." He whispered.

I was staring, shocked. 'Why, why would they do this?'

"Aw, he's breaking the box." And the evil smirk is back. He pressed the button and killed it.

"No!" Rose shouted, too late.

"Why the heck did you do that?" She yelled.

And then, we heard over a machine in the corner "Simmons, Sir the NBE-1 Hanger has lost power!"

My gut sunk, we have to get to Jazz. And _fast_!

"What?" A man named Benacheck answered.

"...And the back-up generator is just not gonna cut it." The man's voice was shaking.

Lennox spoke up "Please tell me you have an arms room."

I whispered to Rose "we need to get to Jazz!"

"I know, but how?" She replied.

Benackeck yelled "Get everyone to the NBE One chamber now!" 

Everything is hectic, so much yelling going on at once I can't concentrate! 

We ran up to Simmon's "Take me to Jazz! He'll know what to do with The Cube! Take. Me. To. My. Car!" I growled.

"Listen, all right? Your car it's confiscated." Simmon's got in my face.

"We will not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

Rose got next to me "No your right. You don't know, but the good guys do, Jazz does. And we trust them!"

It was my turn "Or, would Mr-Know-It-All like to sit here and wait?"

"You're not getting your car back. And that is final."

I glared. _'This isn't over.'_ Again, I thought back to when they took Jazz away from me. And the last thing he said "Stay strong Anna, Rose." The building shook I looked around. _'That..Isn't me'_

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked back to see it was Derf. He pulled Rose and I away from the crowed "Hey, I heard what you two and Simmons were arguing about. Your car, right? One of the Autobots? I think they took him to one of the other Hangers they're doing some rather nasty stuff... I'll make a deal, you guys go with the soldiers, and I'll sneak Jazz and The Cube out of here, how's that?"


	7. The B tch Is Back

**Chapter 7. - The B!tch Is Back**

 **Recap-**

 _I glared. 'This isn't over.' Again, I thought back to when they took Jazz away from me. And the last thing he said "Stay strong Anna, Rose." The building shook I looked around. 'That..Isn't me'_

 _I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked back to see it was Derf. He pulled Rose and I away from the crowed "Hey, I heard what you two and Simmons were arguing about. Your car, right? One of the Autobots? I think they took him to one of the other Hangers they're doing some rather nasty stuff... I'll make a deal, you guys go with the soldiers, and I'll sneak Jazz and The Cube out of here, how's that?"_

 **I apologize ahead of time for any swearing! Including in the title...**

Italic and Apostrophe ' ... _'are thoughts, lalala~ '_

Two Colons in bold **:Com Link:**

Dash symbol - ... -hearing thoughts in head-

Word(s) in Italics without apostrophe marks ', are putting emphasis on that certain word.

Example = _holy crap, she's pregnant!_

Italic Asterisk _*are songs, from the radio.*_

 **Chapter song- The Bitch Is Back by Elton John**

Enjoy the chap!

Rose and I stiffened as Derf said... "They're doing some rather nasty stuff."

"Oh Jazz, please be ok.." I pleaded to myself.

I tried to use my mind to send her a message, "Ro-" But instead I got a pick-ax headache through my head. It wouldn't go through! I had to resist grabbing my head, or I'd reveal my bracelet.

' _Slag Sector Seven's doing this.'_

"O-ok. But you have to promise not to hurt him anymore." I was afraid, what if he was too hurt to walk, or transform, or protect himself? Too many what's and if's, I was scared.

"Be strong, Anna, Rose!" Repeated in my head again.

I have to be strong, like Jazz said.

Derf snuck out of the room, while Rose and I once again joined the group, staying far away from Simmons.

"Mission City is 22 Miles away, we're gonna sneak in there lure them away from the cube, call in the Air Force and hopefully if we have any luck on our side, the Decepticons will buy our trap." Lennox sighed, not much hope in his voice.

"This place must have some kind of radio link!" The Secretary of Defense spoke up.

"Yes! Shortwave, CB" Simmons said, getting all excited. I raised an eyebrow.

' _I will never understand him, thank Primus.'_

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!" Lennox stated.

We all ran to their camouflage jeep, things. When the soldier's, Rose and I reached Mission City, my bracelet was still glowing.. My mom's words popped in my head _"This bracelet will help you in times of need. Press the button on the back of it when you are in danger, true danger."_

I looked at it.. _'Am I in "true danger?" I don't want to find out when its too late... But maybe that's why it's glowing.'_ We all hopped out, I grabbed Rose, and we snuck around the corner of a building about 7ft - or 2.13m. Away, where they couldn't see us.

"Rose, remember when we were at my house, and I was telling the Autobots what happened? I spoke about this bracelet?"

"Yeah..." She replied, a little afraid.

"Well, just before that thing crashed in our back yard my mom gave it to me, it's for me to use when I'm in danger, and evidently it glows too... It has a hidden button on the back.. I'm not sure what it does exactly." I explained.

"So, are you gonna press it?" She wondered

I looked at Rose, inhaled and made the decision to press the button. "Now or never.. Preferably now." I looked up and nodded.

Not even 15 minutes later, did I hear engines? Familiar engines... We ran around the corner, Rose had a huge smile on her face, mine was, a small slightly forced grin. Remembering what happened not that long ago.

 _They ditched us._

She was right, my mom was right. The bracelet did help us, though.

"Anna! There here!" She said, shocked.

"Yes, they are." I whispered back.

Then, we heard guns getting cocked and ready to fire.

 _'Oh scrap!'_

I did the stupidest thing possible, got in the range of fire with my hands up, like I could summon a force field.

"NO, STOP! Their friends!" I yelled.

Rose came and stood next to me.

"These are the Autobots, _not_ the Decepticons." Rose finished.

We both slowly lowered our hands and them, the humans, their weapons.

And then I turned around to face my family, from a different planet, if I could still call some of them that.

"I believe as the humans say - "you called?" Ratchet said with a smile.

I laughed looking at Ratchet, "Yep I sure did."

Just then I saw a Silver Pontiac Solstice roll up next to the soldiers, he let Derf out then roll up in front of me and transformed, All Spark in hand.

Jazz handed The Allspark to Rose, and bent down to me.

"How yah been shorty?" I looked in Jazz's eyes, "I broke my promise to come and get you, and not let you be hurt." I replied, disappointed.

"Don' feel bad. Ah'm here ain't I?" I hugged him as best as I could, I whispered "yeah and if you go anywhere again I will use my gifts' on you this time." I warned him. Jazz laughed.

 **And that's when the war began...**

We all heard a jet come sailing through the air, it didn't look like a Military jet to my eyes.

"Uh, guys...That's not a milita-" I started to say..

-"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled.

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide yelled in paniced state.

It all went in slow motion for me, my first war. Lennox yelling something like

"no, no, no, no move!"

Then all of a sudden, I was picked up and pulled against Jazz's chest, same with Rose. I couldn't help but notice the calm feeling washing over me, and the feeling in my stomach. ' _Thank you! I needed that!'_ Not sure if he was aware of the calm feeling or not. But I was grateful all the same.

I was pretty sure he ran into an abandoned building to protect us, but I'm not one-hundred percent. I didn't know what happened other than that, really.

After the smoke cleared and Jazz released his hold on us a bit, I was shocked on what I saw. Rubble and people lying everywhere, along with fallen bots, outside the building. Lennox yelling at Epps, all of a sudden I heard a pained cry, a whine. It broke my heart.

' _Please don't let anyone be hurt!'_

Rose was yelling at Jazz to put her down, I looked at him and nodded. Still a little shocked.

He seemed to hesitate a little before putting us down.

"Watch where ya' step..."

I smiled up at him, Thanking Jazz, "c'mon lets go check on everyone."

Rose was way ahead of us, not caring if she got in trouble or hit. She already ran outside and froze in the, what use to be doorway. Before running off in a random direction again.

I took after her this time. Thinking ' _Rose! Are you crazy!?'_ She stopped in front of Bumblebee. I gasped "oh my God.."

Rose started to cry, she hates it when people are hurt, human or not.

"Bee, your legs..." By this point she was holding his arm and he was letting out whines, trying to get up.

I looked over my shoulder to Jazz with a question in my eyes ' _What can we do?'_ I wondered if he could see it? Obviously he could. I got the whisper of a response, "I don' know shorty... Nothin' without Ratchet." Rose and I were kneeling down besides Bee at the moment, Jazz on guard, weapons drawn.

Rose suddenly yelled out "Ratchet!"

I put a hand on her arm, she was visably shaking. "Bee will make it Rose, don't worry." And smiled to them both.

Lennox suddenly came rushing over to us, no... To Rose. He asked us "Where's the Cube?" We pointed by Jazz's leg.

"Alright, I can't leave my team back there, so here, take this flare..." He gave it to Rose, "And go to the roof on the tall white building with statues on top, see it?" Lennox then pointed it out.

"Set the flare, signal the chopper and get it into military hands!"

"No, no no no... I'm sorry Captain Lennox but you've got the wrong person, ask Elianna she can do it. Not me."

"Listen! You're a soldier now, both of you! All right? I need you to take this Cube Rose, or a lot of people are gonna die. We'll hold them off."

"You can do this Rose, I know you can." I said.

Derf came running up to us "I'll get Bumblebee out of here, go on. Do what you need to do."

"Thank you, for everything." I said to Derf.

We looked at Bee "It'll be ok, we'll be back." Rose said. I smiled.

She took off towards the building with Ratchet and Ironhide by her side.

I heard my name being called/sung from the top of a building "Eliiaannaa!"

I snapped my head around in that direction.

My curiosity was struck, I started walking towards the unknown voice.

"Hey Jazz? Can you give me a ride to that building?" I pointed to a 8 story.

"Are ya' sure Shorty?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Jazz." I reassured him.

On top, there was a lady, no older than 35. She had black hair, and was around 5'6in. I was very curious. Why she was calling out my name, and how did she know me?

I told Jazz that I would be ok, (again.) And to go ahead, fight with the others, protect the city. To be careful.

I don't know what I would do without him.

The lady almost, flew? No, more like glided down from the 8 story building it looked so... Effortless, and smooth. She had no wings or suit. It was just her. She landed right in front of me, kicking up a layer of ash and smoke making me cough.

' _Well isn't that polite._ ' I coughed some more.

"Hmm, you do look like your mother, you have a trace of your father's eyes. Interesting... But where, where did you inherited your hair from?" She studied me, like I was some sort of animal. And honestly, the lady frightened me.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Let's take this heart-to-heart chat to a more secluded place, shall we?"

Suddenly, I felt myself up in the air. Rising higher and higher, we were going up to the building she was on before.

I had to admit, I was just a little terrified.

"There. Much better, don't you think?" she spoke.

I eyed her warily.

"Smart girl, you have a good reason to fear me." She said amused.

Once again, I asked with a little venom in my voice - " **who. are. you?** " My eyes narrowed.

"Ah, I'm surprised your dad hasn't told you, I'm the one and only, Crimson Shadow." She did a mock bow.

 **-Time Freeze-**

Crimson Shadow, an odd lady. How should I describe her?

She looks to be in her late-20's to mid-30's. She has black shoulder length wavy hair, with an army brown and green cameo short sleeve shirt on, it has one breast pocket. Her pants, boot-cut and are the color of brown, her shoes... There your average tennis shoes style, the color of black and brown.

And I then noticed she's wearing a necklace... It's on a silver chain... But it's a Decepticon symbol. Purple with ruby red eyes.

 **-Time Resume-**

 _'Oh, shit! Decepticon necklace I can't call for help, I'm frickin 8 stories up!'_ My mom's saying rang through my head- _"If you ever see one, run, hide. If you can, find an Autobot."_ And here I was.. Standing face-to-face with the one and only Crimson Shadow. ' _Frag_.'

To the naked eye you wouldn't suspect her as a villian, just a normal woman.

I looked around frantically on the edge of the roof to see if any Autobots were near by. Nope. ' _Scrap! None of the Autobots can fly, she knows that. I'm on my own.'_

"Why did you call for me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You haven't figured that out yet? It should be simple." Crimson replied.

"I have no idea who you are! So how can I figure out anything?" Seriously getting frustrated at this 'game' of hers.

"Well, let's see... I'll make it as easy as possible for your pathetic human ears. _You ruined my life._ There, understand now?" She started circling me. Like I was her prey.

"So you called me, kidnapped me, and now you plan to just kill me?" I asked.

"Nope." Was Crimson's short answer.

She had a sickening smile on her face. It sended shivers down my spine.

"And how did I even 'ruin your life' I've never met you!" I snapped.

And her response? A blast of fire directed at my face.

"Frag!" I dove for the ground.

"Fight back! I want to test your powers, are you _Tough_ , or are you a _Weakling_ like your _mother_?"

 _'Nasty tone much?'_

That, pissed me off. How _dare_ she insult my mom!

' _Now what is there that I can do with my powers..? Think Elianna think. Fight for your family. Fight, you have to fight.'_

Before I could do much, I heard a familiar voice, a voice I've learned to love, across from me on another roof yell "Is that all ya' got, Megatron?" While rapidly shooting him... ' _Oh God, Jazz what have you done?'_

Crimson paused her actions to watch me, the grin on her face growing even more. It was sickening.

"Come here, you little cretin!" Megatron growled out.

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece!?" Jazz asked, while firing rapidly.

"No, I want Two!" Megatron growled.

' _Oh no you don't! You won't hurt him!'_ I followed my insticts. Remembering the moment where I let my anger go, and it moved S-7's cars. ' _Instincts.. C'mon body, take over for me. Tell me what to do.'_

I stretched out one hand, the other to the side of my head and focused on what I wanted to do...Save Jazz, ' _don't let Megatron kill him. Please don't let Megatron hurt him.'_

I opened my eyes, to see Jazz a few feet in the air, hovering just above a car. Then suddenly drop. ' _Oops, ok, that ability needs work. But he's alive!'_ I sighed a relieved breath of air. He looked straight over to me. ' _How did he know? Well, I am the only one that could've done it.. I 'spose.'_ I smiled at him.

And... I forgot my problem. ' _The B!tch. Is back.'_

"That's a nice trick you got there. Let's see what others you have up your little sleeve." Crimson spoke.

My eyes turned into slits, and I growled ' _she's a Decepticon. They try and harm - kill your family. Bring out that anger Elianna!'_

We 'dueled' for awhile. When I would throw something at her, she would burn or simply toss it away. I also tried to use the orange-Ironman-type beams that I used on Baricade. Didn't always work. When it did she would throw up a shield, or somehow make my attacks backfire and attack me! So frustrating but it only made me want to train...Make myself stronger.

' _Stupid Decepticons. I hate them.'_

I decided to try and move her toss her over the roof and when I did...

So, how'd you like our new villain?


	8. The Shadow

Chapter 8.- The Shadow

 **Recap-**

 _We 'dueled' for awhile. When I would throw something at her, she would burn or simply toss it away. I also tried to use the orange-Ironman-type beams that I used on Baricade. Didn't always work. When it did she would throw up a shield, or somehow make my attacks backfire and attack me! So frustrating but it only made me want to train...Make myself stronger._

 _'Stupid Decepticons. I hate them.'_

 _I decided to try and move her toss her over the roof and when I did..._

Italic and Apostrophe ' ... _'are thoughts, lalala~ '_

Two Colons in bold **:Com Link:**

Dash symbol - ... -hearing thoughts in head-

Word(s) in Italics without apostrophe marks ', are putting emphasis on that certain word.

Example = _holy crap, she's pregnant!_

Italic Asterisk _*are songs, from the radio.*_

 **Chapter song- Battle Cry - by - Imagine Dragons - Trans. Soundtrack**

 **Crimson Shadow's POV-**

I shot another blast of flames at her, this time from both hands. One after the other.

The poor thing was trying, she really was. I almost felt sorry for her.

 _Almost_.

But toying around with Prime's sparkling is getting old. I decided to do something fun, something unique. I wrapped her in flames.

That foolish girl! Did she just try and throw me?...Off the roof?

Doesn't she remember that I can fly?

Maybe I should kill her slowly? I let out a vile, wicked, villainous, hateful filled laugh.

( **Think of 1957's Maleficent laughter.** )

That would be too easy. I'll do a combination. I drifted-hovered, easily through the flames, they didn't affect me in the least! They are mine, after all. I then sent a punch that could, in all honesty, could break a wall, maybe two back to back. If I put more effort into it. I added just a bit of poison too. She fell through the hole in the roof at lightning speed. _'If the poisonous touch doesn't kill her, the fall will.'_ I let out another evil cackle. ' _Serves her right for taking him away from me!',_ _'For ruining my life.'_

I then disappeared. One of the advantages of being a normally dressed woman, nobody suspects me.

 **Author POV-**

 **-On Street Level-**

The fight was nearly over, only a few Decepticons were left and most of those that were alive, fled. Those chickens.

The clean-up started, Jazz was going crazy - he couldn't find 'Anna anywhere, his charge. He hadn't told Prime yet.

Jazz decided to go back to the 8 story that he dropped Elianna off at, only to find parts of it caved in and the mysterious lady gone.

He carefully entered the building shifting rubble out of the way, Jazz looked up, and saw a hole in the ceiling. Soon enough, almost directly below the hole... Their lie the body of Elianna Marie Young. _'Oh Primus no...'_ He gently picked her up and ran outside yelling "Ratchet! Frag it, Ratchet, where are you!?" Accent gone in his frantic state.

Ratchet came barreling around the corner.

"What, what do you want now Jazz?" Asked the ever so annoyed Ratchet.

"Its 'Anna... I never should've left her."

Ratchet ignored that comment. But it was a foolish thing to do.

Jazz handed Elianna over to the doc-bot.

"Hurry, get her in the Ambulance." Ratchet ordered.

"What happened, do you know?"

"I have no idea, Rach'" Replied Jazz.

When she was all hooked up, things were going down-hill. And fast.

"Scrap. She barely has a pulse!"

Ratchet scanned the strange looking young adult with black hair that had natural grey highlights, and blue, red, and grey colored eyes.

Ratchet was shocked to see some poisonous fluid floating around in her, along with All Spark energy, there was something else also.

"She's never going to servive this, Jazz.. Not with what my scans show. I don't have the right equipment here!"

"It shows she has poison in her body, and All Spark energy but something else is in her too." Ratchet sounded sad and frustrated.

"Well then get it the frag out of her!"

"Did you just not hear me? I **cant**!" Ratchet bellowed.

Just then, someone rolled up that the both of them didn't want to see..

The Prime.

"What has happened here?" Asked Prime

They both stepped aside, revealing Elianna.

Optimus gasped and immediately transformed into his holoform.

He was sad, they all were. Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz were the only ones that knew...So far.

Elianna's readings spiked... blood pressure going haywire, heart monitor too.

Her body was failing. That was very clear to everyone.

In the shadows stood Crimson Shadow, she had the biggest evilest smile on her face. An evil glint rested in her eyes. ' _Perfect. Just the way I planned it._ ' She thought.

"Prime, we need to get her to where I can work on her! A hospital won't do, she has All Spark evergy and poison in her blood. Something else showed too, I can't pin-point what, yet." Spoke Ratchet.

Jazz rapidly shook his head, he was clearly in shock.

The Prime couldn't speak. His only sparkling, was dying. Way too young.

All of a sudden, Elianna's heart monitor went flat. Making all three of their heads snap to her bed instantly.

It was silent.

No one knew what to say.

A life was taken too short.

Why did she have to die?

And-

Who killed her?

One thing was for sure..

The one who did, _was going to pay_.

The Prime - her dad, her sire felt empty, _So_ empty. Numb.

Jazz also felt sad but he didn't understand why. Yes, she was his charge it was understandable to feel sad but he shouldn't feel this sad. Right?

Ratchet.. He felt frustrated, sad that he couldn't save her his leader's only sparkling. The last sparkling - her and Bumblebee. Both were injured today... No.. One was Killed.

What will the others think?

The others came, the whole situation was heart breaking. But the Autobots, Rose, and the soldiers had to clean up the city before they could focus on Elianna - as much as the Autobots, Rose and the soldiers hated to admit it.

If the world found out about Cybertronians only God knows what would happen.

After all, Elianna was Rose's best friend and they had grown on the Autobots.

They technically were family.

They debated on whether or not to have a funeral, S-7 also gave the Autobots a place to stay, along with an advanced medical bay for Ratchet, an arms room for the bots, and a rec room for humans and bots alike. Why did they go all-out? They didn't know.

In the end, they decided no funeral would be made but instead to keep Elianna in the med-bay for a short while, in a special place.

Autobots had settled into the new base, and eventually a special team had been made called N.E.S.T. They were still grieving, especially Optimus, Rose, Ratchet, and Jazz.

But things were slowly getting back to normal. They would pay her body visits, Ratchet put her in a glass coffin - it was see-through, it looked like she was sleeping, just like a 'Sleeping Beauty' he did this after he noticed that she wasn't... Decomposing.


	9. Prima (09-12 17:08:32)

Chapter 9.- Prima

 **Recap-**

 _They debated on whether or not to have a funeral, S-7 also gave the Autobots a place to stay, along with an advanced medical bay for Ratchet, an arms room for the bots, and a rec room for humans and bots alike. Why did they go all-out? They didn't know._

 _In the end, they decided no funeral would be made but instead to keep Elianna in the med-bay for a short while, in a special place._

 _Autobots had settled into the new base, and a special team had been made called N.E.S.T. They were still grieving, especially Optimus, Rose, and Jazz. But things were slowly getting back to normal. They would pay her body visits, Ratchet put her in a glass coffin - it was see-through, it looked like she was sleeping, just like a 'Sleeping Beauty' he did this after he noticed that she wasn't... Decomposing._

Italic and Apostrophe ' ... _'are thoughts, lalala~ '_

Two Colons in bold **:Com Link:**

Dash symbol - ... -hearing thoughts in head-

Word(s) in Italics without apostrophe marks ', are putting emphasis on that certain word.

Example = _holy crap, she's pregnant!_

Italic Asterisk _*are songs, from the radio.*_

 **Chapter song- Song - Warrior by Demi Lovato**

One day, several months later after Elianna's death in Mission City Ratchet was trying to chase Jazz away from her glass coffin, when they both noticed something very strange. Something unlike they have ever seen before.

Jazz instantly went ridged. "What tha frag..."

Ratchet quickly commed everyone into the med-bay.

 **:All Autobots to the med-bay!:**

 **:Optimus here, what's wrong Ratchet?:**

 **:It's Elianna, Optimus..:**

Silence...

 **:Elianna? What do yah mean Ratch'?:** Ironhide asked.

 **:She's... Moving.:**

That got everyone into motion.

A dead person never moves. Obviously.

Within minutes Autobots and Rose were into the Med-Bay.

By this point, all of the Autobots had arrived Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Rose and of course Jazz who had already been there, along with Ratchet.

Ratchet was slowly removing the lid of her glass coffin making everyone tense up.

Elianna was floating up in the air, she had a soft blue glow surounding her whole body, her black and grey hair floating around her, eyes closed, and the Cybertronian markings in her bracelet began to glow a bright yellow/orange.

The Blue Sapphire in her bracelet slowly lifted out of the bracelet itself to only project a holo-gram.

A holo-gram of the first of The 13 Primes. _Prima_.

He spoke directly to Optimus.

"Your daughter is much more special then you may think, Optimus Prime."

Prima looked around at all of the Autobots.

"Protect her. All of you, danger lurks around the corner. Be careful. Train her. Tell her the truth."

The holo-form faded, and with that so did the glow around her body.

Elianna started to fall. Jazz caught her before the others could.

She gasped like she was a fish out of water, not because she had bein caught - but because she was alive.

They looked at eachother thinking the same thing. What the frag just happened?

She looked around "What..The bloody hell."

"How am I alive?" Elianna wondered.

They stared at her like she was a ghost.

That.. Made her nervous.

She started mumbling to herself, "Maybe I'm dead and that Crimson person is just... I dunno. Yeah, I'm dead."

That snapped Optimus out of it.

"Elianna, did you say Crimson? Crimson Shadow?"

They flinched at the name.

Elianna gulped. "Yeah... She was the one that.. that.. You know."

"How long have I been uhm...unconscious?"

-Jazz gently put her back down in the soft coffin-

"Three months." Said Ratchet.

"Say _WHAT_?"

"And how am I even alive?"

"You can thank Prima for that, Elianna." Ironhide spoke.

"...Prima?"

"One of tha 13 Primes. Tha very firs' to be exact." Jazz said

"So, what happened when I was out?"

"Well. You didn't decompose, so I put you in this glass coffin-" Said Ratchet

"Yeah, about that, can I get out of it now?"

They chuckled and Jazz put her on a berth.

"-and I monitored you for awhile, but you showed nothing, Elianna it seemed like you were...dead. We all visited you regularly. And a few minutes ago, your body did some very perculier things..."

"Like what?" She asked

Rose answered this time "Well, your body started to like, float in the air, with a blue glow around you - then your odd bracelet also had a weird glow around it, but it was a bright yellow/orange... Then a Cybertronian holoform came out of your bracelet while you were floating in the air and talked to us..."

Elianna was stunned. "Say what?"

"Prima." Ironhide said as if that explained everything.

"Oh.."

"What happened between you and Crimson Shadow?" Ratchet asked.

It was my turn to stiffen.

"She told me that "I ruined her life." Then she blasted fire at my face, I ducked just in time. Then, I saw Jazz and Megatron on the roof across from me - he was about to be ripped in two, so I saved him, then Crimson Shadow and I fought.. I had to think hard now.

She.. Kept making my own attacks backfire and turn on me instead of her." I growled. "I remember her wrapping me in flames, and her evil laughter... Then I fell. Thats the last thing I remember." I stared off into space. ' _Wish I could just forget it.'_

They didn't say much, but my dad walked over to me and I stepped onto his hand. He did the closest thing he could to a hug in this form. Bringing me up to his chest, with both hands and curling his fingers around me.

"It will be okay sweetspark."

I could tell they were all sad. Why, I didn't know. I was back now, wasn't I?

They all looked at eachother.

"We have somethin' to tell ya' Shorty..."

I looked down at Rose. We were highly confused.

"What Crimson Rose meant by saying that "You ruined her life"... She was talking about us. Me in particular." Optimus said.

"What do you mean?" I had a bad feeling about this...

He sighed.

"What your sire means, is that she caused a lot of havoc on Cybertron. Lets just say, you can't trust history." Ironhide grunted. Obviously frustrated.


	10. Betrayed

Chapter 10.- Betrayed

 **Recap-**

 _They didn't say much, but my dad walked over to me and I stepped onto his hand. He did the closest thing he could to a hug in this form. Bringing me up to his chest, with both hands and curling his fingers around me._

 _"It will be okay sweetspark."_

 _I could tell they were all sad. Why, I didn't know. I was back now, wasn't I?_

 _They all looked at eachother._

 _"We have somethin' to tell ya' Shorty..."_

 _I looked down at Rose. We were highly confused._

 _"What Crimson Rose meant by saying that "You ruined her life"... She was talking about us. Me in particular." Optimus said._

 _"What do you mean?" I had a bad feeling about this..._

 _He sighed._

 _"What your sire means, is that she caused a lot of havoc on Cybertron. Lets just say, you can't trust history." Ironhide grunted. Obviously frustrated._

Italic and Apostrophe ' ... _'are thoughts, lalala~ '_

Two Colons in bold **:Com Link:**

Dash symbol - ... -hearing thoughts in head-

Word(s) in Italics without apostrophe marks ', are putting emphasis on that certain word.

Example = _holy crap, she's pregnant!_

Italic Asterisk _*are songs, from the radio.*_

 _ **Thanks for reading! ️**_

 _ **comment 'hi' to lemme know you've read? Or some other random stuff?**_

 **Chapter song Kiss - Betrayed**

"Many Vorns ago, Crimson Rose had a different designation. Shadebite was her name. She was on the side of good, an Autobot. Shadebite and I were sparkmates... And eventually, had a sparkling together. Many Stellar cycle's (years) later, we, Jazz, Ratchet and I noticed something was off.

She kept disapearing at the oddest of times. We eventually discovered that she turned on us and decided to join Megatron.

My sparkling was no longer safe. So I sent her off to Earth with one of my closest friends and comrades, Mercy. Mercy would keep my Sparkling SpiritBlaze safe. Of that I was certain." Optimus explained.

"Sparkling.. Mercy, Shadebite.. Deceptions." I was muttering under my breath.

"So, wait. Who's SpiritBlaze and Mercy?" Rose asked.

"SpiritBlaze would be you, my dear Elianna. And Mercy... Is Kiera." Optimus my dad explained.

My head snapped up. "No. Way. So, you're saying.. That Mercy adopted me? That... I'm the daughter of... of... _Her_!?

Then If that's true. Aren't I Cybertronian like you guys? And if I am, why am I human?" I said, gestering to my body.

I was in shock.

I refused to believe I was a daughter of a villian, one that tried to _kill me_ no less!

"We were able to make it so that you and Mercy would be able to survive on Earth, Elianna, to look human.

And not become Cybertronian until we all met again. A very complicated process." Explained Ratchet.

I was still sitting on my dad's hand- "Put me down." I ordered.

Once I was in the ground, I ran. Out of the room. Where I don't know - didn't care at this point.

' _I'm a Cybertronian.. Adopted, and a daughter of a villian. My life has been a lie.'_

I heard footsteps coming up behind me. "Please, go away." I said through tears.

"It'll be oka' Anna, I promise." Jazz hugged me in his holoform.

I cried into his shirt.

"How? My life has turned completely upside down!"

"A'm gon' be here with yah every step of tha way, shorty. Don' worry."

"I can't believe that Kiera didn't say something.. What do I even call her now!?"

"She's still your mom, ya' grew up with 'er!" Jazz said.

He led me to the rec. room.

"What was Crimson like when she was an Autobot?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She... Was different. A warrior, ya' inherrited 'er warrior trait. She liked tah wander off alo', for joors at a time... Eh, I mean hours. Tha's how we noticed something was off. ShadeBite spent three Orbital Cycle's... Three day's away from your sire an' you. We tracked 'er down. She was plannin' somethin', tha's the most she ever spent away from ya' two. It wasn't natural. Tha's when we we decided to send ya' off with one of our most trusted Autobots, Mercy, you'r mom." Jazz explained.

"I just don't get it, how could any parent do that, Jazz? Abandon their child?" I asked as we reached the rec room.

"Tha' I don't know, Anna. But, I do know is tha' it killed Optimus to be away from yah."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Well, at least one parent cares..." I muttered.

"You'll never be alone, Anna remember tha'." Jazz replied.

"We best get you back to the Hatchet soon, I suspect he'll want to run some tests." Jazz thought.

"Do I have to, Jazz? I really don't wanna go back in their!"

"Yah may not be Cybertronian yet, so luckily no wrenches for you! But if you don' come soon the Hatchet will think of something to do tah yah!"

That, confused me. ' _Wrenches?'_

"What do you mean by 'wrenches', Jazz?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The Hatchet likes to throw wrenches when he's...displeased, or grumpy." Jazz explained.

"Ah. Now that makes sense...?" I questioned.

"Are yah ready to head back, Elianna?"

I grumbled. "No..." But got on his hand anyway.

A few minutes later, we reached the doors to the Med Bay, much to my dislike. Don't get me wrong I like Ratchet, especially for keeping me alive. Its just... What transpired in here awhile ago, and over the past three months. Had me uneasy. - And the thought of running tests, that sent a wave of shivers down my spine.

"Yah oka' shorty?" Jazz asked.

"Mmm, I 'spose...Just a bit uneasy on what the doc bot will find." I answered.

"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it tahgether, got it? Remember what I said, you'll never be alone."

I nodded. "Right, lets get this over with then, shall we?"

And so, we entered the Med Bay...To find it nearly empty...

' _Where is everyone?'_ I thought.

Ratchet cleared his voice, "If you're wondering where everyone is...they decided to give you some space."

"Ah..."

"Now then, would you be so kind to put Elianna on a berth for me, Jazz?" Ratchet asked.

I gulped. I detested doctors, of any kind. Bad experiences.

"Uhm, before you begin...Ratchet, what exactly are you going to be doing?" I asked hesitantly.

"Just the usual scans to see how your body is functioning, possibly a few other things - depending on how your body reacts to those. Nothing major. You'll most likely start the process of turning into one of us soon, Elianna." He explained.

"Okay then... That doesn't sound too bad." I replied.

"It sounds as if you've had a bad experience with a doctor in the past...?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, quite a few actually. That's a story for another time, however."

So, after Jazz was kicked out of the Med Bay, Ratchet started the scans.

A few things were discovered, I should start my transformation within the month, "it'll be extremely painful.", Ratchet informed me, and I'd most likely gain a few more powers - how he got that information from his scans? I have no idea whatsoever.

So, as expected I was held up in Ratchet's Med Bay for most of the month. He was being the ever 'over protective Ratchet' And he was right - it was extremely painful. My heart was now a spark, my limbs were slowly turning into metal, and at points my screams could be heard throughout the base, and it had people - and bots alike running in to see what had happened, out of concern.

At one point, I finally had enough of the pain and all but snapped at Ratchet "If you can, give me some kind of bloody anesthesia to put me out!"

I was nearly positive that I could still continue my transformation while I was 'out'.

He sighed, irritated. "Alright, but it may slow the process.."

"Just do it, Ratchet, please." I begged.

"I'll inform the others of your decision, so they may visit."

I nodded.

A few moments later, a IV was being inserted into my arm, with the said anesthesia. _'Thank God...Hopefully when I wake up, there will be no more pain!'_

A month later, (according to the calendar on the wall) I had woken up - stiff as could be. I was now a full Cybertronian, no longer of the human race.

I slowly opened my optics, looking around for the Doc Bot. He was filling a shelf in the corner of the room with viles and other equipment.

A devious grin spread on my face... "Hey Ratch'!" I nearly yelled.

He jumped, spilling, and breaking several things - all the while cursing in our native language.

I laughed my now sounding metallic laughter. ' _Wow, thats odd...'_

"So, I see you're finally awake." He stated.

I started to sit up, only to have this annoying red warning blink across my optics, in the shape of a cube. I tried to foolishly shake my head free of it.

"Ratch' why am I getting a really annoying red warning symbol in my vision?"

"That, would be your HUD. What does it look like?"

"A cube."

He chuckled. "Well, it's a warning that you're low on Energon."

"So I can't eat human food now?" I asked, curious.

"Well, once I get your holo-form set up you can, but it'll be tasteless. Otherwise it's only energon, Elianna."

"Great..." I grumbled.

He proceeded to get this 'energon' for me, out of storage.

"Thanks, Ratchet."

"Fair warning, it will take some time to get use to."

 **So, how do yah like the story so far?**


	11. Sweet Tarts

Chapter 11.- Sweet Tarts

 **Recap-**

 _A month later, (according to the calendar on the wall) I had woken up - stiff as could be. I was now a full Cybertronian, no longer of the human race._

 _I slowly opened my optics, looking around for the Doc Bot. He was filling a shelf in the corner of the room with viles and other equipment._

 _A devious grin spread on my face... "Hey Ratch'!" I nearly yelled._

 _He jumped, spilling, and breaking several things - all the while cursing in our native language._

 _I laughed my now sounding metallic laughter. 'Wow, thats odd...'_

 _"So, I see you're finally awake." He stated._

 _I started to sit up, only to have this annoying red warning blink across my optics, in the shape of a cube. I tried to foolishly shake my head free of it._

 _"Ratch' why am I getting a really annoying red warning symbol in my vision?"_

 _"That, would be your HUD. What does it look like?"_

 _"A cube."_

 _He chuckled. "Well, it's a warning that you're low on Energon."_

 _"So I can't eat human food now?" I asked, curious._

 _"Well, once I get your holo-form set up you can, but it'll be tasteless. Otherwise it's only energon, Elianna."_

 _"Great..." I grumbled._

 _He proceeded to get this 'energon' for me, out of storage._

 _"Thanks, Ratchet."_

 _"Fair warning, it will take some time to get use to."_

* Italic and Apostrophe ' ... ' _are thoughts, lalala~ '_

* Two Colons in bold **:Com Link:**

* Dash symbol - ... -hearing thoughts in head-

* Word(s) in Italics without apostrophe marks ', are putting emphasis on that certain word. 

Example = _holy crap, she's pregnant!_

* Italic Asterisk _*are songs, from the radio.*_

He was right about the energon, once I put my lips to the cube and started to take a sip out of it I recoiled back. It tasted like the candy my 'cousin' loved named 'Sweet Tarts' personally, I couldn't stand those! Ugh! The Sweet and Sour taste, yuck. I placed the cube beside me, I had to ask Rach' if it came in any other flavors - even though I thought I knew the answer...

He sighed. "Yes, Elianna there's this kind for grown Cybertronians and one other called 'High Grade' which, would in human terms make the drinker very...'hyper' to put it lightly. There is one other kind also, but those are for Sparklings."

"Can I try High Grade, then?" I asked.

"No you most certainly can not! Especially after you've just transformed. It's Energon, more tests for you then picking out your alt." Ratchet snapped.

I held up my hands..er, servos. And said "alright, alright!"

Picking the strange blue cube back up with blue Sweet-Tart tasting like liquid in it, I drank it as quickly as possible trying not to focus on the taste.

I shook my helm in disgust. "Ugh, I hated eating sweet tarts when I was human now I have to drink them regularly? Unbelievable!"

Ratchet smiled as I handed him the empty cube.

At least that annoying warning sign was gone.

"Now then, lie back please." He spoke.

"More tests?" I groaned.

"Just to make sure you're healthy after your transformation, Elianna. I'm not so sure that that anesthesia was a good idea."

I sighed. "Lets just get these tests over with..."

An hour or so later, Rach' was done with his tests - again. 

"Alright, lets go pick out your alt. Mode shall we?" Ratchet said with a huge smile. 

I looked at him suspiciously...

 _'What's the Doc Bot planning?'_

We reached one of the hangers that could fit the Autobots, when we entered I noticed that-

It held a lot of cars, old and new.

There were some soldiers, but not that many. _'So this must not be the main hanger...'_

There were absolutely no Autobots in sight... _'Where is everyone? On a mission? In the main hanger? Come to think of it I haven't seen anyone except Ratchet since I woke.'_

I looked to my left, at Ratchet. I noticed that we were just about the same height. Which must be at least 20 feet tall.. This was, after all my true form. I was born a Cybertronian.

"Well, go on pick out a vehicle." He motioned to the cars.

"And, what happens when I find one I like?" I asked.

"Do you see a vehicle symbol in the upper left hand corner of your vision?"

"Yes..." I replied.

"Well, when you find one move your eyes over the symbol to scan the vehicle."

"Sounds simple enough. Thanks Rach'!"

I walked towards the cars, trucks.. Basically any and every type of vehicle you could imagine except planes. I was no flyer. _'Thank God.'_ I didn't like heights. - flying.

Browsing around the various cars, I spotted a red, black, silver, and blue one a few rows down. I made a b-line for it knowing that was going to be my alt.

Once I reached the said car, I examined it - walking around it I noticed it had flames on the back of the car and on the hood.

It was decided. I focused on scanning it, and once done I looked myself over. I noticed that my paint had changed from grey, the color I'd woken up in.

To my main color being red, I noticed blue on my legs, and flames on my arms much like my dad's, but not exactly alike. On my stomach was the autobot symbol.

I basically jogged over to Ratchet, grinning. "I got my alt!"

"I noticed. Which one did you pick, if I might ask?"

"The blue, silver and red 1969 Mustang with flames." I spoke, grinning.

"Nice choice, I figured you may go for an older model." He spoke.

"Where is everyone, by the way?" I asked.

His wide bordering on sneaky grin returned.

 _'Oh dear...'_

 **Hey!**

 **As for the Autobot Symbol, it's going to be on the steering wheel like Bee's!**


	12. SpiritBlaze

Chapter 12. - SpiritBlaze

 **Recap-**

 _It was decided. I focused on scanning it, and once done I looked myself over. I noticed that my paint had changed from grey, the color I'd woken up in._

 _To my main color being red, I noticed blue on my legs, and flames on my arms much like my dad's, but not exactly alike. On my stomach was the autobot symbol._

 _I basically jogged over to Ratchet, grinning. "I got my alt!"_

 _"I noticed. Which one did you pick, if I might ask?"_

 _"The blue, silver and red 1969 Mustang with flames." I spoke, grinning._

 _"Nice choice, I figured you may go for an older model." He spoke._

 _"Where is everyone, by the way?" I asked._

 _His wide bordering on sneaky grin returned._

 _'Oh dear...'_

Italic and Apostrophe ' ... _'are thoughts, lalala~ '_

Two Colons in bold **:Com Link:**

Dash symbol - ... -hearing thoughts in head-

Word(s) in Italics without apostrophe marks ', are putting emphasis on that certain word.

Example = _holy crap, she's pregnant!_

Italic Asterisk _*are songs, from the radio.*_

Ratchet's eyes suddenly dulled to a lighter shade of blue.

Reminding me of the time my father's did when we were above the bridge, and I was certain I was about to die.

 **:Ratchet to the Autobots.:**

 **:Wha's up Ratch'?:** Jazz asked.

 **:I have a surprise for all of you in Hanger two.:**

 **:We will be their shortly, my friend.:** Optimus replied.

 **:Make sure to bring Rose.:**

 **:Will do Doc Bot.:** Jazz spoke.

 **:Ratchet out.:**

His eyes suddenly brightened, and he focused on me.

"A surprise for you is coming here, shortly." Ratchet smiled.

I arched a metal eyebrow.

"Is that so?" I asked.

Just then, I heard many engines approach. Familiar engines.

I hadn't heard those since the battle in mission city..

My eyes widened at the memories, as I looked to Ratchet.

"Don't be afraid, Elianna." Ratchet tried to sooth me.

"I know, it's just.. the memories."

They soon came into sight.

Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, Bee... My family.

What I didn't expect, however was Ironhide to transform at lightning speed and point his guns straight at my spark.

I gasped, eyes wide and took a step back, hiding half behind Ratch'.

The rest, however transformed at regular pace.

Optimus, er..dad asked. "Ratchet, how is my sparkling's transformation doing?"

 _'Geez, is he oblivious today, or what?'_

Rose, didn't look her usual shy, sometimes perky self which made me sad.

Jazz was equally as curious on how I was doing.

Bee, he was staring at me, and I at him.

As for Ironhide, well, he still had his cannons pointed at me.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Ratchet asked Optimus, stepping aside.

"Ironhide, will you put your slagging cannons down! You're scaring the poor femme."

"She's an unknown bot in our base! I have every right to point my cannons at her."

"Oh for Christ sake.." I mumbled.

Bee made a curious whirring noise. _'And he knows.'_

 _'I forgot about about Cybertronian hearing...'_

"I am certainly _Not_ a _"new bot."_ As you put it, 'Hide." I paused.

His eyes widened as he recognized my voice, though slightly now more robotic.

"My apologies, Elianna."

Rose stepped forward "wow, I never imagined my best friend would turn out to be a robot in disguise..." She laughed.

"And I never thought I'd turn out to be a Cybertronian..." I replied.

I looked at Jazz, and I couldn't believe that I was now taller then him. I internally laughed.

My dad walked forward, to stand a few feet in front of me. "SpiritBlaze?" He asked looking at my new form.

Much like on the night we first met.

"Yes, it's me dad." I spoke.

"How did your transformation fare?" He asked.

"It went well, though painful at some points."

"Well, now you'r one of us - An Autobot." Jazz spoke, excited.

"Yes, indeed. Though she'll need some weaponry." Ironhide stated.

"Come with me, SpiritBlaze." 'Hide ordered.

"Be careful, don't over exert yourself!" Ratchet yelled as we left.

 _'He's like an over protective uncle, I swear...'_

I soon found myself in a room full of weapons and targets. - Both for humans and Cybertronians.

"Now then, have you ever shot a gun while a human?" Hide asked.

"Uhm, a BB-Gun.." I said.

"Better than nothing." 'Hide murmured.

He walked over to a rack of heavily armored guns, and swords and took two down.

"Try these on for size."

He handed me a bluish-grey sword first. I looked at 'Hide oddly.

 _'I didn't know they...we had swords.'_

"It also functions as a gun." He spoke.

"I like the balance of it, the feel." I said to him as I examined the weapon.

"Then it's yours, if you can use it."

"Next, is this one. It has to be installed into your armor, like most of mine. But its a beaut. And does damage."

I looked it over, it was red and had three cannons up top, and two on either side.

I nodded to him.

"I'll take it. Both of 'em."

"Lets get you equipped then, teach you how to shoot and defend yourself!" He spoke excited.

I groaned 'great...'

 **Thoughts?**

 **The Sword/Gun is the one Cade uses, the alien weapon.**


	13. The Star Cup

Chapter 12. - The Star Cup

 **Recap-**

 _I soon found myself in a room full of weapons and targets. - Both for humans and Cybertronians._

 _"Now then, have you ever shot a gun while a human?" Hide asked._

 _"Uhm, a BB-Gun.." I said._

 _"Better than nothing."_

 _He walked over to a rack of heavily armored guns, and swords and took two down._

 _"Try these on for size."_

 _He handed me a bluish-grey sword first. I looked at Hide oddly._

 _'I didn't know they...we had swords.'_

 _"It also functions as a gun."_

 _"I like the balance of it, the feel." I said to him as I examined the weapon._

 _"Then it's yours, if you can use it."_

 _"Next, is this one. It has to be installed into your armor, like most of mine. But its a beaut. And does damage."_

 _I looked it over, it was red and had three cannons up top, and two on either side._

 _I nodded to him._

 _"I'll take it. Both of 'em."_

 _"Lets get you equipped then, teach you how to shoot and defend yourself!" He spoke excited._

 _I groaned 'great...'_

Italic and Apostrophe ' ... 'are thoughts, lalala~ '

Two Colons in bold :Com Link:

Dash symbol - ... -hearing thoughts in head-

Word(s) in Italics without apostrophe marks ', are putting emphasis on that certain word.

Example = holy crap, she's pregnant!

Italic Asterisk *are songs, from the radio.*

Once the red gun was installed Ironhide then proceeded to teach me how to draw my one weapon, and fire it.

"Well that wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be..."

"Yes, but you still need practice." He spoke.

"Now, onto the next weapon!"

"You said this one functions as a gun as well as a sword?" I asked Ironhide.

"To fire the gun on this, you put the 'butt' of the sword to your shoulder, and pull the 'edge' of the sword down, right here to load it...And then to fire it, pull on the 'cross-guard'." He showed me.

"This thing is so cool.."

Ironhide laughed. "That's only the beginning of this weapon. Don't forget it's a sword, too."

"I'll teach you how to use that, another day however. I think we've done enough for today."

"Thanks Ironhide."

"Come back tomorrow at 1pm, sharp."

"Got it! See yah later 'Hide."

With my new weapon installed, and my other in the Weaponry area I sent out to find Jazz, or my Dad.. Whichever I found first.

Not long after looking did I come across Jazz in the Rec. Room.

"Hey Jazzy, Bee! What'cha up to?" I asked, sitting down between the two.

"I've been try'in tah beat Bee at this slagging game!"

I looked at the gigantic tv, to see one of my childhood favorites... Mario Kart.

"Oooh, how many tournaments have you two played so far?"

(There's four tracks in each tournament.)

"Three." Bee said.

I laughed. "And yah still haven't one once, Jazz?"

"Nah, not yet..."

"Who's playing Donkey Kong?" I asked.

Bee made a noise.

"Ah, well nice choice! I always hated playing against him... He drops so many frickin' Bananas."

"Yah can say tha' again..." Jazz mumbled.

"And you're Mario?" I asked Jazz.

He shrugged.

"Ah picked a random one."

"Mind if I join in one of these rounds, shake things up?"

Jazz sent me a grin. "You're on femme."

 **\- Hours Later -**

"You're going to get it for that!" I yelled.

"What in Primus's name is going on in here?!"

I heard Ratchet yell over my voice as he entered the room.

"...Mario Kart?" I answered.

"What in the world is 'Mario Kart'?"

Jazz, Bee, and I looked at each other.

' _Dare we try to get the Doc Bot into the world of Mario Kart?'_

 _'Oh yes, we dare.'_

And so, we put an over-sized controller in Ratchet's hands, and sat him down. We then taught him how to play.

He did it somewhat willingly, surprisingly.

And, we laughed for ages!

Soon Dad and 'Hide joined as well, curious to what the noise was - though they refused to join in playing.

It was a well needed, and deserved break to say the least.

 **\- Months Later -**

I've finally learned how to use my weapons better, we have new recruits, and we've also moved to a new base located in Diego Garcia, which is conveniently in the middle of the Indian Ocean.

However..

Trouble was brewing. I could sense it. We all could.

We all knew it the moment the news of "Shanghai's Toxic Spill" spread through the base.

The Pentagon sent us, - NEST to investigate it and thats when things got...interesting.

We had reached our destination. The site of the said "Toxic Spill" It was of course, a cover up.

"All right. Ironhide. We got echoes. Vamos." Lennox said, patting 'Hide's hood.

I transformed next to Ironhide.

"Steel stacks, 2 O'clock." Lennox continued to speak.

"Where do you think he is?" I asked him, as he transformed.

"I dunno, but he's here alright I smell him."

In the distance, I could see a big-ass Decepticon transform into a unicycle of sorts... He was literally wheeling it down the road, tossing things aside.

' _That's the biggest bot I've ever laid my eyes on...'_

I could faintly hear Epps and other soldiers yelling for help.

Not long after did a helicopter fly over-head, either.

 **:Autobots, I'm in pursuit!:**

 **:Be careful, dad:**

Awhile later,

I walked up besides my father, after he took the towering decepticon down.

"Any last words?" He asked him.

"The Fallen Shall Rise Again." The Decepticon warned.

My eyes widdened. - I hated threats.

"That doesn't sound good..." Epps muttered.

"Not today." Dad stated.

And shot him with his shot-gun.

I couldn't help but wonder... _'Who exactly is The Fallen?'_

 **It may be a bit until I upload again, since I'm working mainly on Wattpad with my Middle-Earth stories**

 **My username on Wattpad is Element-Of-Dreams this story, you can find on that account as well! Longer description, however :)**


End file.
